


The Heart and The Brain

by cutedog12345



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutedog12345/pseuds/cutedog12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two girls get transported to Middle Earth their lives will change forever and while facing the challenges of an impossible adventure their friendship will be tested as they are thrown into a world of magic and they may even find love in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse long waits for new chapters. Ill try to do at least 1 chapter a week enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer is broken and im am going to have to post new chapters on mobile. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes.

Living in a small town isn't what it is cracked up to be. Nothing exciting ever happened. Well at least for Elizabeth and Gloria. Elizabeth and Gloria have been friends ever since the second grade. Gloria , a rough tough country girl, befriended Elizabeth , a logical city girl, just for the hell of it. Gloria was a tall,thin blond headed girl who could beat up a boy any day of the week. While Elizabeth , being her polar opposite, was a short, chubby girl with short curly brown hair. Boys and girls alike would pick on Elizabeth and bully her to no end until Gloria helps her. They've been best friends through the good and the bad but that will all change after one sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

For a sleepover, at Elizabeth's, not much sleeping was done. They pretty much stayed up till 5 watching netflix. "Wake up! Wake up!" Gloria screamed jumping up and down on Elizabeth's bed.  
Elizabeth had always been a demon when she woke up, and early birds didn't help her mood.

"What the hell do you want?" She replied in her "im gonna kill you" voice.

"Come on! You promised we would go explore the forest next to your grandmother's house."

O right. Now she remembered. About a week ago her grandmother died leaving the house to Elizabeth's mom in her will. Elizabeth didn't cry at the funeral because she didn't know her that well but the forest next to her house was something she was always curious about. Elizabeth sat up in her bed to see Gloria was already dressed.

"Do we really have to do this now? It's 7 A.M." she said trying to think of an excuse not to go

"You promised we would go! You never break your promises! Besides were is your sense of adventure?"

'Third draw to your left' thought Elizabeth sarcastically.

They starred at each other for about a minute until Elizabeth cracked throwing the covers off her.  
"Fine we will go but mom cant know!" She stated know she will regret waking up this early. "Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled hugging the tired girl enthusiastically. "Shut up! My Mom will hear us!" Scolded Elizabeth. Gloria ran out of the room so Elizabeth could get ready. She dressed into a red flannel shirt and a pair of hand me down jeans. Although she was a city girl she put on a pair of boots her older sister owned. She walks out of her room with a light black jacket on just to protect her from a breeze "I'm ready!" she called out putting her glasses on. She got a proper look at Gloria this time. Just like Elizabeth she wore a blue flannel shirt, jeans, and a pair of boots with pink stiching. "Well come on!" She all but screamed and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Wait wait!" She halted and grabbed her back pack and put her tablet, a pair of head phones, and some snacks in it. "Okay now im ready." The walk was about 2 miles but they had plenty to talk about since school was on a break. When they finally reached her grandma's house they ran to the edge of the forest then Elizabeth stopped. "Gloria, I don't think this is a good idea." Warned Elizabeth. "Oh come on what is there to be afraid of?" Scoffed Gloria. "Bugs, poison ivy, various poisonous plants, wild animals, and getting lost just to name a few." Gloria just rolls her eyes since her friend is being a wuss.

They ventured into the forest stopping every time they thought they heard a deer. If Gloria had a gun she would probably kill every moving animal in the path of them. Elizabeth held onto Gloria every time she saw a bug but its wasn't that bad. Then she saw it. Elizabeth had wandered off by herself to observe some rabbits she saw but what Gloria found was amazing. She saw a pond with a light coming out of it. It was like a magnet pulling her closer with every ripple. Elizabeth turned around to see her friend walking towards the water. "Gloria!" She starts running towards her knowing she could get sick if she fell in the water at this temperature. She knocks Gloria put of the way and they both fell to the ground. "What the hell was that for!" Gloria yelled wiping the dirt off her jeans. "Saving you from falling in the water. You would have froze." She replied looking at the ground.

Together they looked at the water. Their was something about it. Something luring them to get closer. Almost in an instant there was a strong wind that didn't move the trees. They are both pretty strong girls put the wind wasn't pushing them it was pulling them. It was pulling them right towards the pond. "Gloria give me your hand!" They grabbed each others hands and the pond started swirling. When they fell in the pond they expected to get wet but they just kept going under. Their hands started to slip away from each other even though they used all their strength. "Elizabeth!" "Gloria!" 

After that everything went to black.


	3. Chapter 3

"She will play an important role In this quest!"

"You can't add members to the company without me knowing!"

The voices were arguing with each other. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a man with honey curls. She straightned her glasses that were still on her face. The man didn't speak only observed. She looked around to see she was in a forest. It wasn't as thick as the forest next to her grandma's house so she knew she wasn't wasn't at home.

"Shes only a child!" Screamed a voice 

She turned to the source of the voice to see two men bickering. One man was a tall man with grey clothes and grey hair. The other man was short but buff and had black hair and wore a fur coat. Who is the girl they are talking about? Then the man infront of her spoke.

"Gandalf! Shes awake!" He yelled and it sent a pain right through her head. The man walked over to her and took a seat.

"She has taken a nasty blow to the head." He states to the older man.

"Thank you Bilbo, that will be all." Bilbo walked away and Gandalf then looked back at her.

"The portal wasn't stable enough to give you a safe landing."

Portal? What portal? Was this man crazy? Where am I? Have I been kidnapped? What the hell is going on? All these questions floated around in Elizabeth's head not knowing the answer to any of them. 

"How is your head? You hit it on your way here." The man spoke with concern.

Elizabeth then started to remember. The sleepover, the forest, the pond, then black. She had so many questions but she knew what she needed to ask.

"Where is Gloria?" She asked quietly. She looked around to see more men and all of them staring at her. No one gave her an answer so she asked again a little more harsh this time.

"Where is Gloria?!" The people surrounding her looked surprised at her tone of voice. Still no answer until a quiet voice asked a question towards Gandalf.

"Who's Gloria" Bilbo spoke timidly. He spoke so unsure of himself. Maybe they didn't know Gloria. She decided it was best to ask a different question.

"Where the am I?" She was getting scarred by now

"Your in Middle Earth." Gandalf spoke calmly.

She was just realizing her situation. Shes in the middle of the woods surrounded by men and and the man infront of her is talking like he is on drugs. She was terrified at this point.

"Elizabeth, I need you to calm down. You are destined to be here in Middle Earth." He told her seeing she was terrified.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She said shocked.

She needs to run. She needs to get home. She needs to find Gloria. She jumps to her feet and starts to run. She knows this is dangerous. They could be murders for all she knows. Before she can make it out of camp two men grab her. One has blonde hair the other black hair.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Elizabeth let me explain everything please." Gandalf pleaded sitting next to the fire.

She was seated next to the two men who grabbed her. She hadn't noticed but it was almost sun down. She was given food and was introduced t everyone. Gandalf explained many things but the Elizabeth only wanted to know one thing. Is Gloria okay?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gloria felt cold and alone. She open her eyes and saw she was alone.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth where are you?" She called out.

She waited for a reply but there was only silence. She stood up and looked around. She wasn't in the forest that she was originally. She wasn't one to get scared but she was spooked by this. She looked around and saw it was sunset. She needed to find Elizabeth quick. She starts walking not knowing where she is going just going with her instinct. She hoped to God that Elizabeth was alright. 

She walks into an empty clearing and calls out for Elizabeth once more. Still silence. Then she heard rustling in the bushes behind her.

"Elizabeth?" She calls out but what no answer. All of a sudden two creatures came out of the bushes. One had a sword and one had a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"What have we got here?" One orc said to the other.

"I think we have lunch!" The other replied.

At any other time Gloria would have killed these ugly monsters but she didn't have a gun or a knife. She didn't know where she was and she didn't know who was infront if her. Somewhere in her mind she heard Elizabeth's voice. The voice only said one word. RUN. So thats what she did. She ran she ran faster than she ever thought she could. She didn't know where she was running to be the orcs were right on her tail chasing after her with knives. She could only pray that Elizabeth was safe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I still don't understand. Why me?" Elizabeth asked.

Throughout the evening Gandalf had explained to Elizabeth about everything. The portal and the quest he is on. He even explained how he knew her name. He said it was her destiny to help with the quest. He said Gloria was supposed to come through the portal but didn't. She was sorta happy. She wanted Gloria to be safe.

"It is your destiny" Gandalf replied.

"Im not special. I cant fight and I wont be able to survive." She really just wanted to go home, but the contract was infront of her and she didn't know wether to sign or not. Then she heard it. A rustling in the distance. She turned her had towards the sound like an alert rabbit.

"Does anyone hear that?" Elizabeth asked and everyone looked dazed.

" I did" Stated Bilbo "hobbits have sensitive hearing."

Elizabeth stood from her spot and looked towards the woods. The rustling got louder and the dwarves heard it. They formed a semi circle around Elizabeth and Bilbo and waited for the attack. To their surprise, Gloria burst through the clearing with two creatures. Gloria climbed up a tree when she say the dwarves with weapons. It was a quick battle since their was only two.

"Orcs" Thorin spat and then looked at the tree "you come down here."

Gloria climbed down faced the semi circle of dwarves until a small voice spoke up

"Gloria!" Elizabeth yelled and ran towards her embracing her in a hug.

"Elizabeth." She said fondly hugging her tightly.

Gloria looked at the dwarves then the weapons. They surrounded Elizabeth earlier. Why?  
Gloria let go of her and stood infront of Elizabeth and told Elizabeth to stay behind her.

"Elizabeth who are these people?" She asked ready to run with Elizabeth.

"They are good people" Elizabeth said walking towards the dwarves again "let me introduce you to them and then I will explain everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Explaining everything to Gloria was a bit hard due to the fact that she would question every word Gandalf said. The night was full of questions about the quest and how they got their. Gandalf spoke in riddles never giving the girls a straight answer. Every time they asked why it had to be them he only said "you are destined to", and to be honest it was getting annoying.

Gloria still didn't trust any of the dwarves after Elizabeth introduced them to her. In fact she kept Elizabeth in her lap the whole night to make sure none of them hurt her. Most of the dwarves fell asleep except for the ones on watch.

Balin, Thorin, and Gandalf all stayed awake to answer the questions of the young girls and soon found it was morning. The resting dwarves woke and got to business. Some went to the ponies and horses, while others checked their bags. The big dwarf went to cook for the rest of the group.

When breakfast was served and the dwarves gathered round the fire Gloria tightened her hold on Elizabeth. She had fallen asleep somewhere in the night not really asking questions. When she awoke Bombur served her breakfast to share with Gloria.

"You can let me go now Gloria" Elizabeth told her knowing the answer already.

"I'm not gonna let you go until I can trust them," she said eyeing the dwarves "they could be murderers for all we know." She finished.

"Does that look like the face of a murderer?" She asked pointing at Bilbo who only rolled his eyes. This earned a small chuckle from Gloria. She scanned the camp to see the faces of the dwarves until her eyes met Thorins. He was staring darkly at the girls and Gloria, on instinct, tightened her grip around Elizabeth.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned, but he only stared.

"Gloria its all right." Elizabeth said feeling the protective grip of Gloria tighten.

"I didn't tell Thorin about you two." Gandalf stated as if it wasn't an important fact.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked worried that Thorin was mad at the two of them.

"I knew he would disprove of bringing two new members into the company." He explained.

"They are only children Gandalf. They don't belong on a quest this dangerous and I already have one burden." He stated looking at Bilbo who just looked at the ground.

The contract was infront of them all they needed to do was sign it and they would go on this quest. Gloria and Elizabeth had to make a decision and soon. It looked like the dwarves were ready to go. Gloria wanted to go, but Elizabeth was there. Elizabeth wasn't built for adventures. Shes to scarred to go down a dark corridor alone so how would she even survive against orcs?

"I agree with Thorin. They're only children." Gloin broke the silence. His opinion may have been biased since he has a kid of his own. Maybe Thorin is right. Elizabeth was only 15 and Gloria 16. They were children they cant go on adventures.

"Gandalf im so sorry, but I must decline you offer," She said with much regret "we are only children and we dont belong here."

Balin came and took the contract away. Most of the dwarves looked relieved that they weren't coming. They didn't want them to get hurt.

"Gandalf we will teleport the girls back home when we next stop for supplies." Thorin said but Gandalf just stared in response.

While the dwarves went to climb onto their horses, Ori come up to Elizabeth accompanied by Dori.

"Miss Elizabeth?" He asked questionly to see if she was busy.

"Yes Ori." She replied.

"We found this next to you when you came into our world." He said shyly handing her the bag she had packed before she went to the forest.

"Thank you Ori." She said with a smile on her faced.

He mumbled a "your welcome" before walking away with Dori still watching after him. Sorta reminded her of a mother hen watching her chick. She walked over to Gloria who was found by two horses. They were going to have to share one since the others was Gandalf, but they didn't mind.

"I am not getting on that beast." Elizabeth said towards Gloria. Her city girl roots were showing.

"You will unless you want to walk." She smirked.

Reluctantly, she climbed onto the horse, and climbed behind her. Although Elizabeth was infront, Gloria controlled the horse. She has ridden horses all her life so it wasn't very hard.

Through out the ride some of the dwarves came to talk to them. Fili and Kili were the first two. They seemed to be fascinated in the world they came from so Gloria talked a lot. Bilbo rode along side and talked to Elizabeth about his home.

The ridea was long, and Elizabeth's bottom hurt. That was the first time she had ever ridden a horse. Unlike Elizabeth, Gloria owned horses. She would ride all the time so she was skilled.

When they stopped the dwarves set up camp. You could tell they all knew what they were doing. Bombur was cooking dinner for that night, and Elizabeth couldn't be more thankful for food at the moment. Gloria set up a spot for them to sleep then came back to sit next to Elizabeth. She still was careful around the dwarves due to the fact they all had weapons and she doesn't.

They were served dinner after talking for what felt like a eternity. Gloria just wanted to sleep and go home. The dwarves were fond of Elizabeth since she warmed up to them quicker than Gloria. They could see that she didn't trust the dwarves by the way see watched them.

When dinner was over the dwarves returned to their bed mats. Gloria and Elizabeth returned to the ones the dwarves provided for them. Elizabeth curled up in her mat and then Gloria went to hers. She pulled Elizabeth close to her chest, and Elizabeth leaned into the embrace.

"Hey Gloria?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Can you sing me a lullaby?"

She thought of a lullaby she could sing for her and nothing. She wasn't usually one to sing but Elizabeth loved when she did. She knew that Elizabeth was scarred. She is in an unfamiliar place, and she doesn't like it. Right then, she thought of the perfect song.

 

Hey Jude,  
Don't make is bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude,  
Don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And any time you feel the pain  
Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world on your shoulders

For well you know that its a fool  
Who plays it cool by making his world  
A little colder

Hey Jude,  
Dont let me down  
You have found her  
Now go and get her  
Remember to let her into her heart  
Then you can start to make it better.

She looked down to find a sleeping girl. At that moment she knew she was making the right decision not going on this adventure. She leaned down and softly kissed Elizabeth on top of her head.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."


	5. Chapter 5

A shrill shriek broke through the air waking both girls. Elizabeth looked around the camp for the source of the noise while Gloria held her.

"What was that?" Bilbo said slightly panicked.

"Orcs." Kili responded.

"Orcs?" Bilbo walked swiftly back the the safety of the camp.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood." FilI and Kili told Bilbo trying to scare him.

A small whimper escaped Elizabeth's mouth. She got closer to Gloria trying to find comfort in her hold. Gloria held her tighter stroking her hair and glaring at FilI and Kili.

"You think thats funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin scolded stepping out of the shadows.

"We didn't mean anything by it." He pleaded in their defense.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of our world" Thorin finished and walked to the edge of camp.

"Dont mind him laddie. Thorin has more reason than most to hate orcs."

The story if the battle of Moria was told that night. Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep sometime during the story, but Gloria stayed awake. She listened and thought thats why Thorin was so bitter. She was glad Elizabeth wasn't awake when they talked about the pale orc. She would have been to scarred to move.

"And the pale orc?" Everyone who was awake was quiet at Bilbo's question. "What happened to him?"

"He sunk back into the hole whence he came" Thorin said but Balin and Gandalf exchanged a look.

They continued to travel even when it started to rain. Gloria had given Elizabeth her coat despite Elizabeth denying several times because Gloria would freeze or get sick. She was warm which she was thankful for but she wished she could only share that warmth with Gloria. One of the dwarves complained about the rain to Gandalf but he could do nothing.

The rain had stopped when they stopped to make camp. Thorin,as a leader, started to put everyone to work. FilI and Kili would watch the ponies while Oin and Gloin would get a fire started. Their was a small disagreement with Gandalf and Thorin about elves, but Gloria wasn't listening. That was until Gandalf stormed off.

"Gandalf were are you going?" Bilbo, a bit worried, asked Gandalf.

"To seek the only one who has any sense around here" he replied still furious.

"And whos that?"

"Myself mister Baggins!" 

"Amen to that" Gloria said to lighten the worried look on Elizabeth's face. It worked.

Bombur had made a marvelous stew which Gloria and Elizabeth enjoyed. Bilbo went to go give the boys their food leaving the camp. When all of a sudden Bofur started talking to them.

"So lasses, how are you enjoying your stay with us dwarves." Before Gloria could answer Elizabeth spoke.

"It is fantastic. We Dont have dwarves in our world. You guys are pretty awesome!" She said with as much enthusiasm as a child.

"Well we think you all are fun to be around" the toy maker replied.

Fili and Kili came running back to the camp with no sign from Bilbo. When they entered camp they were out of breath.

"Bilbo is facing trolls!" FilI finally blurt out. At an instant all the dwarves had their weapons out. Fili and Kili lead most of the dwarves and when Gloria and Elizabeth got up to follow they were stopped by Thorin.

"You two stay here."

"But we can help. We can distract them. Bilbo is our friend." Elizabeth was trying to find an excuse to come but Thorin just turned them down.

They sat back down around the fire and finished their stew. They talked about Thorin and how he was being unfair. Quietly, Gloria was happy. She didn't want to see Elizabeth get hurt. After what felt like an hour Elizabeth spoke up.

"They should be back by now."

"Im sure they'll be back any minute" she reassured Elizabeth.

Another thirty minutes passed and Elizabeth stood up.

"They should be back Gloria! Im gonna go check on them. Gloria tried to stop her but she was already walking. As the old saying goes "if you cant beat them, join them" and so she did. They walked through the woods and saw trees that had looked like they were pushed. When they saw an enormous light they followed it.

The two girls saw the clearing. Dwarves were in bags and their were these gigantic creatures that they assumed were the trolls. Both girls to suppress a laugh at the dwarf kabob yelling at Bilbo about not having parasites. Bilbo fell back down onto the pile of bagged dwarves. They had to come up with something fast.

In fourth grade they had learned some sign language. Elizabeth signed 'run around' and 'other side' so Gloria did as she was told. Elizabeth climbed a nearby tree and started talking.

"Why have you disturbed the balance of nature!" She screamed in th most menacing voice she could conjure.

"Whos there!" One of the trolls said. Elizabeth Knew better than to give her name so she came up with something kn the spot.

"I am the Lorax and I speak for the trees." She replies knowing where ever Gloria was she was shaking her head.

"The what?" Spoke the troll.

"You have tore down many trees, disturbing the balance of nature and now you shall pay!"

The trolls saw a fast shadow running around the camp. Gloria was fast sure she was. She was even on the track team. The trolls tried the catch her but she was to fast. Then she heard it.

"The dawn will take you all." Gandalf yelled spilting the rock he was standing on in half. There the trolls turned to stone.

Gloria walked over to the fire kicking dirt on it and Elizabeth climbed down the tree. They helped the dwarves get out of the bags and off the stake. Then an angry Thorin came their way. All of the dwarves were quiet and watched as the yelling began.

"What do you think you were doing! I said stay at the camp. You could have been killed!" He yelled at them.

"We were saveing your asses from being troll food." Gloria said defending Elizabeth. Some of the dwarves snickered at this until Thorin spoke again.

"We wouldn't need to be saved if someone hadn't been caught by trolls." Thorin glared at Bilbo.

"At least he had the courage to go get the ponies," Elizabeth shouted at Thorin "who's job was it to keep watch of the ponies? It was FilI and Kili's job but they made Bilbo face three trolls alone to get the ponies. By the looks of it if you are going to yell at anyone you should be yelling at your nephews for risking Bilbo's life!" She yelled stunning the dwarves around them and high fiving Gloria after her rant.

The two girls went to sit next to a tree and Gloria helped Elizabeth calm down. The only time Elizabeth ever yelled was when she had enough of someone. Gandalf and Thorin talked about something that dealt with the trolls. They soon found a cave instead of Elizabeth, Gloria went into the cave. The stench was horrid and she had to suppress a gag. When everyone but Gandalf left the cave she saw two swords. Each had a sheath on it. She picked them up and took them out. She went over to Gandalf to ask about them.

"Gandalf can me and Elizabeth keep these swords?"

He looked at the swords with confusion. He told her they were not of elvish make. She brought one over to Elizabeth and kept the other. They both had strange inscriptions in the blade. Elizabeth's blade had a silver handle and green gems imbedded in it. Gloria's sword had a gold handle and red gems imbedded in it. They weren't to heavy but not to light. It was perfect for their sizes. They put on the sword belt and sheathed the swords. The went back over to join the group who was chatting amongst them selves.

"Gandalf somethings coming" one of the dwarves warned

The dwarves formed a protective circle around Bilbo and the girls who had their swords out. Instead of an enemy coming their way a man on a sled pulled by rabbits appeared.

"Thieves, fire, murder,!" He spoke.

"Radagast" Gandalf spoke fondly.

The two wizards chatted amongst the group while Elizabeth went to pet the rabbits. They didn't seem to mind but Gloria sorta scarred them. Gloria stood watch over Elizabeth patrolling the area. They all heard a howl and Elizabeth jumped to Gloria side.

"Was that a wolf." She cried scarred.

"That was no wolf." Gloria backed Elizabeth away from the sound A mutant dog looking creature popped out of the woods and into the clearing. Kili, luckily, shot it with his bow killed the beast.

"Warg scouts which means a orc pack is not far behind." 

"Who did you tell about the quest beyond your kin?" 

"No one." 

"Who did you tell?!" 

"No one I swear!" 

"Gloria whats happening?" Elizabeth asked scared she already know the answer.

"Your being hunted." Gandalf finished.

"Gloria, im scarred!" She yelped.

"Just stay next to me." She held her hand and swore never to let go.

"Ill draw them off" Radagast volunteered. 

"These are gundabad wargs they'll outrun you." 

"These are rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Gloria and Elizabeth ran with the group it was like a wild goose chase. She held Elizabeth's hand the whole time making sure she kept up. 

"Stay together." Gandalf ushered them. They went behind a other rock which Ori almost ran out into the field until Thorin caught him.

"All of you quick!" 

"Where are you leading us?" But Gandalf only gave him a 'sorry' stare. When they rested at the next rock they heard a growl above them. Gloria held Elizabeth's hand tighter not knowing if it was to calm her or herself. Thorin gave Kili a nod and he dashed out and shot the war and orc. It took several more dwarves to kill them. By the time they did kill the wargs and its rider, the others were alerted. 

"Move! Run!" Gandalf commanded them. At this time both girls had their swords in one hand and each other in the other hand. They ran faster than they had ever ran in their lives. They managed to keep distance away from the wargs but it wasn't much.

"This way quickly!" They ran into a clearing and were surrounded by the ugly creatures. Elizabeth heart beat had quicken in fear. Was this the end for her and Gloria? 

"We're surrounded!" Fili alerted everyone knowing they would have to fight or die.

"Were is Gandalf!" "He has abandoned us!" Gloria looked at Elizabeth in dread. She would have to fight. To kill.

"Elizabeth Im going to let go of your hand." She warned her. Elizabeth looked at her in horror. She was scarred and now her best friend was going to leave her. Gloria let go of her hand and went into a fighting position. Elizabeth copied but ran to were their wasn't as many wargs. 

"Its gonna be alright!" Gloria yelled to Elizabeth and she found trust in her friends words.

"Hold your ground!" "This way you fools" Gandalf yelled at them. They had all ran towards the voice. The girls sheathed their weapons and started running towards safety. Everyone was safe except for the girls,Thorin, and Kili. Gloria stopped running towards the hole looking for Elizabeth. Thorin and Fili jumped into the hole and they kept running. Gloria wasn't paying attention to the danger around her while she was looking for Elizabeth. As Elizabeth ran towards Gloria she saw a warg running straight towards Gloria. She had to save her. "Gloria!" She pushed Gloria out of the way and expected to fall down in the hole. She rethought her actions when she found herself in the jaws of a warg. The last thing she heard was Gloria screaming her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

"She is still up there we have to help her!" Gloria is crying and screaming. She's scratching at the arms of Kili and Fili who are holding her with all their might. Even Thorin had to hold her because she is stronger than she looks.

"There's a tunnel! Do we follow it?" Dwalin called from behind her.

"Yes follow it!" Thorin shouted while avoiding the flying fists of Gloria.

"She will die if we don't get her!" Her voice cracked.

"Gloria theres nothing we can do." Thorin apologized.

"Even if we could, it may be to late." Kili added.

Gloria's voice cracked at his statement. This cant be happening to her. She cant lose Elizabeth. They need to find a way home. They would live life together. Get through high school and go on trips. They even wanted to go to universal studios together. All of their childhood dreams wont be fulfilled. 

Gloria lied limp in FilI and Kili's arms. She can only pray. Pray that Elizabeth is okay. She cant be dead. Gloria loves Elizabeth to much for her to be dead. She walks with Fili and Kili in her arms. They try to give her words of comfort but nothing seems to work.

Gloria can feel a magical presence when they enter Rivendell but she doesn't care. She just thinks about the only person who matters. Elizabeth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The teeth of the warg are digging into her side. Shes losing blood and quick. The warg ran from the group of orcs and wargs to finish her off. Maybe it didn't want to share its food. At least Gloria was safe.

Gloria. The name of her saviour. They have been friends forever and now it ends. No. Thats not how the story books go. They have to live happily ever after. She has to live. She has to fight. She reaches for her sword but she cant move her arm. She has to stay alive.

"Help!" She screams as the warg drops her. She is behind a rock lying there defenseless. She can barley move. The wargs starts to move towards her slowly. Its mouth drooling with hunger.

"No!" She screams and her voice darkens. Rocks start flying towards the warg. Not pebbles in a drive way, but full blown rocks. Two rocks stab the wargs eyes out and it runs around howling until it is shot with an arrow. She relaxes a little until a horse comes and stops next to her. A man climbs off the horse and examines her. She slips in and out of sleep.

"Lord Elrond!" The man screams. "Theres a wounded child!" 

He picks up the girl and puts her on the horse. At full speed, he rides the horse and joins people that look just like him. They all speak in a foreign language then continue to ride. This time they are quicker knowing that a life is at stake. During the ride Elizabeth fell into unconscious with one thing on her mind. How did the rocks attack that warg?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria walk behind everyone else in the group when they entered Rivendell. She would usually be excited to see new places but she cant hold her smile. They enter a round clearing to be greeted by a handsome man with pointy ears.

"Mithrandir" the man said.

"Lindir" he replied as if he hadn't seen him in a while.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

He probably doesn't care about Elizabeth Gloria thought bitterly because if he did he would ask for help.

"Not here? Where is he?" He said then heard a horn going off. 

Horses entered the clearing and the dwarves made a circle around Bilbo and Gloria. The horses circled around the dwarves and with great urgency another human with pointed ears runs to Lindir with a body. Gloria thinks its nothin until she sees the head. A mop of light brown curls.

"Elizabeth!" She screams breaking through the circle of dwarves who yell for her to come back. By then it is already to late. Lindir is carrying the body to God knows where.

"Where the hell is she going!" She yells at Lindir.

"She is going to the medical wing she needs all the help she can get." He says looking down like she is already dead.

Gloria is about to run upstairs when Thorin grabs her hand and shakes his head. He pulls her back towards the group no matter how hard she struggles. She is fighting her tears and making sure she stays strong for Elizabeth. Lord Elrond offers her and the dwarves food and she gets angry that he doesn't escort her to Elizabeth. Right then she is hit again with a magical feeling. She is so angry but something is building inside her. As she is walking down a hallways with the dwarves, to the room where food will be served, candles flicker even though there is no wind. They flicker then fade out. Gloria thinks nothing of it she only thinks of Elizabeth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elizabeth wakes up in agony. Her side hurts so badly. Sooner or later her eyes flutter open

"Oh good. Your awake. We assumed you would be asleep for a couple of days." A women says

"Who the hell is 'we'?" She asked before her mind processed what she had just said.

"Well the elves of Rivendell of course." She said like Elizabeth is suppose to know who that is.

"Sweetie dont get out of bed for a while I need to get some more bandages." She told her.

Bandages? For what? Elizabeth sits up when the lady leaves. All of a sudden a pain in her side makes her cringe. She looks but she only sees bloody bandages. Oh right. The warg. The elf. She remembers now. Whats missing? She looks around and it hits her. Gloria. She has to find Gloria. She standa up trying to hold herself up right. She walks over to some drawers and gets a gown. She leaves her room and walks around. She will find her sooner or later.

She walks through the halls barefooted and lost. It is night and she assumes everyone is asleep. Maybe these elves have guards. She has to be careful to avoid running into one. After wandering with out a hope she hears laughter. She looks around and her eyes land on a hallway. She follows the hallway and there is an opening. It is like a porch but theres a fire going and she continues forward.

When she walks in she finds all the dwarves and Gloria. Gloria. Shes safe. Thats all she needed to know.

"Gloria?" She asks as shy as a mouse. The room stands still, only a fire crackle can be heard. Gloria stands up and walks slowly.

"Elizabeth," she says questioning her own eyes "your alive." She says still in doubt.

They embrace in a slow hug knowing they almost lost each other. To Gloria, Elizabeth looks adorable. She is wearing a white gown like an angel. The gown is two times to big making her look like a child. You can see her face is in pain.

"Take a seat. Have something to eat." Gloria says sounding like Dori

"I can't. Im not suppose to be out of bed." She says guilty of disobeying the she-elf's orders.

Gloria decided to do the only thing logical. She picks Elizabeth in her arms bridal style and carries her to the medic bay. Luckily, the elf hadn't made her way back. Gloria sets Elizabeth in bed and prepares to leave.

"Please dont leave me." Elizabeth says weakly.

Gloria gets in bed next to her and holds her. They dont talk but just lie there. Elizabeth feel asleep still feeling weak and all she can think is how she will be happy to go home. Happy to be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks Elizabeth recovers. The dwarves frequently visited her to make sure the 'dirty tree shaggers' haven't harmed her. Fili and Kili would brag about how she was so brave for risking her life like that. Ori would talk about books and sketching with her while Dori kept a watchful eye of the elves. Even Bilbo came to visit but it was mostly ti get away from stubborn dwarves. Every night Gloria would sleep right next to her to make sure no nightmares plagued her mind.

When she finally got the strength to move around properly, she climbed out of bed and walked around Rivendell. She loved to visit with the elves but that didn't make the dwarves happy at all. Her favorite time was lunch time, because everyone got together to eat nd discuss. One day during lunch Lord Elrond was identifying the swords that they had found in the troll horde.

"Lord Elrond what can you tell me about these?" Gloria asked handing him the swords.

He smiled at the young teen and then examined the sword. His face turned from happy to confused in a instant. He looked at the girls with a distraught look.

"Meet me after lunch I wish to speak with you." He said only loud enough for him and the girls to hear.

He shuffled elsewhere taking the swords with him. The Gila shrugged it off and continued their lunch. After everyone had left the girls went off to find Lord Elrond. He was in the hallway fiddling with the sword.

"Whats up Lord Elrond?" Gloria asked and he looked up but shook his head.

"What did Gandalf say about these swords?"

"Nothing much. Just that they were not of Elvish make." Gloria replied.

"These are ancient ruins encrypted on these swords. They are as old as time." He stated

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth said worried as she was.

"These are ruins of the element knights." Both girls looked confused at this statement.

"The element knights ruled Middle Earth at one point. They controlled the elements that make up this world. One day in a great war against darkness they sacrificed in order to keep the races of Middle Earth. They said when Middle Earth needed them most then their descendents will come to save the ones in need. They do this by controlling the elements they are born with." He said confusing the girls even more.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gloria asked impatiently.

"Only their descendents are able to find the swords." He explained.

Both girls looked shocked at this statement. They looked at each other and then at him.

"Im sorry but we cant control elements and we aren't going on this adventure. Gandalf is to take us home." Gloria said not wanting Elizabeth to get any ideas.

"Elizabeth how did you get away from the warg? One of my riders says that rocks were flying towards the beast. Also Gloria did you feel a magical sensation when you entered Rivendell? These are all examples of your true powers showing." He explained at his best ability.

"Im sorry but we may have powers but we are going home." Gloria told him. Making him look confused.

"What do you mean? It was a one-way portal. You are suppose to stay here. It is prophecy for you to save Middle Earth."

Gloria looked furious at this statement. She ran with Elizabeth in her hand towards the room of dwarves and most importantly Gandalf. They burst into the room and the room silenced.

"When the hell were you going to tell me!" She yelled.

"Why cant we go home?" Elizabeth asked quietly avoiding Gloria's wrath.

"Im sorry." Gandalf said knowing what the girls were talking about.

"You promised we would go home! You promised we would be safe!" Gloria yelled.

"You are destined to save this quest and all of Middle Earth!" He replies.

Elizabeth ran out of the room to get away from all the screaming and bickering. After about 20 minutes of yelling at each other, Gloria noticed that Elizabeth was gone.

"This is your fault Gandalf! I dont forgive people easily!" She said running out of the room out of the room.

She searched up and down the hallways to hear a soft crying. She went over to invstigate the sound and found it was Elizabeth. All Gloria could do was hold her. She wanted to comfort her friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You bring them here without my permission and now they cant leave!" Thorin yells at Gandalf.

"Thorin Oakenshield I know what im doing." 

"Trapping two girls in a world thats not their own is not okay!" Thorin scolded.

Everything was silent after this outburst.

"I can try to convince Lord Elrond to let them stay here. Im sure he can find it in his heart." Thorin finally commented.

To be honest it was their last resort. They cant come on a dangerous adventure. They are just children. Thorin walks around looking for the girls. They have lost their home just like he has. He soon finds both girls in a garden but it looks like they are having an important conversation. He walks behind a bush and listens to what they have to say. The poor children are going through the same thing he did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"We can't go home!" Elizabeth weeps. 

"I know Liz I know." Gloria says sympathetically.

They had a life ahead of them and now nothing. They were gonna do so many things.

"Im sorry none of this was suppose to happen." Gloria didn't know what to say.

"We can start over" Gloria suddenly says "we can start a new life here"

"I just want to sleep and forget." Elizabeth says.

"Then sleep ill protect you." She said.

Elizabeth curled up on Gloria's lap and started to fall asleep. At that moment Gloria remembered the first night here in this world. She then started to sing.

 

There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home I was a king I had a golden throne  
Those days are gone now the memories are on the wall  
I hear the song from the places where I was born

Up on the hill across the blue lake is where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed my father said  
Dont you worry dont you worry child  
See heavens got a plan for you  
Dont you worry dont you worry now

There was a time I met a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world never thought I'd lose her out of sight  
We were so young I think of her now and then  
I hear the songs reminding me of a friend

Up on the hill across the blue lake is where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed my father said  
Dont you worry dont you worry child  
See heavens got a plan for you  
Dont you worry dont you worry now

By the time the song Elizabeth was in a dreamless sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thorin had seen everything. He saw the hurt and the comfort. He saw the two girls find peace in each other. All this happened to him. Although he didn't have much he had kin. He knew many things in life and he was certain of one thing. He couldn't leave these girls to those elves.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin emerged from his hiding place and into the girls view. Elizabeth tried to wipe her eyes and not show any sign that she was crying. Gloria's arms were still around her in a comforting way. Thorin looked at the two young girls and he hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Girls, im sorry about what has happened to you. You're lost without a home and no family to go to. Gandalf was foolish in bringing you here but I cant leave you with these elves." Thorin stated.

"Thorin, what are you saying?" Gloria questioned.

"I want the two of you to join the company on our adventure." By the sound of his voice he was still in doubt.

"Would the other dwarves mind the extra company?" Elizabeth spoke through a quivering voice.

"They wont mind. Some even have children themselves. Even if they do mind im their leader and what I say go's." Thorin reassured Elizabeth.

Thorin went away to join the other dwarves and deliver the news while the girls went to pack. Their time at Rivendell was luxurious but all good things must come to an end. They went to Elizabeth's room and gathered their things. Elizabeth got out of the gown that the elves provided and into some jeans and a plaid shirt. She took off her slippers and put some boots on while Gloria went to get Elizabeth's backpack. They headed out the door and went to join the dwarves who were already packed. Bilbo was in the corner bickering with Bofur how he wanted to visit with the elves some more but Bofur had to explain the situation.

"We're ready!" The girls chimed.

"Good. Now we can continue our journey." Thorin stated towards the group of rowdy dwarves.

When they started to head out of Rivendell Gloria stood next to Elizabeth to make sure she was fine. Elizabeth looked up at her confused and asked her a question.

"Gloria aren't we going to tell them about our powers? About the Element Knights? About everything?" She spoke barley above a whisper.

"Not yet. Not until we consult Gandalf first." She replied making sure that none of he dwarves heard.

"But Gandalf is at Rivendell." She was starting to get worried but Gloria soothed her.

"Dont worry we will see him again." She promised.

"Lasses! Hurry up! Dont want you getting lost." Bofur called back at the girls.

They looked at each other and nodded. They ran up to the group but stayed behind everyone. Elizabeth slowly grabs Gloria's hand and walks like that. There they were. Hand in hand. Walking without a care in the world. Maybe things will get better Gloria thought. She looked down at her hand and sighed. Defiantly better.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Never in her entire life has Gloria been so wrong. The company was traveling across a mountain when they got caught in a thunder storm. Gloria had to hold Elizabeth's hand tighter to make sure she was okay. Elizabeth always hated thunderstorms.

"We must find shelter!" One of the dwarves yelled but who could see in a storm like this.

"I hate thunderstorms!" Elizabeth yells but Balin is the one to reply.

"This is no thunderstorm! This is a thunder battle! Look!" As he spoke two stone like giants emerged and started throwing rocks at one another. Gloria held onto Elizabeth with everything she could. Rock pieces were flying everywhere when a boulder hit one of the giants. Then the company was separated. They were standing right ontop of one of the giants. The girls could barley see Fili and Kili trying to reach each others hands. Half of the the dwarves lives were in danger. Even Bilbo was in danger. The giant continued moving onwards to join the battle when an idea came to Gloria.

"Elizabeth use your powers!" She said trying to make sure that the dwarves didn't hear.

Without any questioning Elizabeth raised her hands but didn't know what to do. She decided she would think of what to do. She imagined a the giant walking backwards to a ledge that the dwarves could jump on. Just as she thought it her arms were moving automatically and the giant walked backwards. Everything was going fine untill the giant tripped in its own two feet. He fell backwards onto the ledge and was dragged in the darkness of the cavern below. Elizabeth looked like she had seen a ghost but ran to the ledge. The dwarves followed screaming the names of the ones they hold dear.

When they reached the ledge they saw that the dwarves were alright. A couple of bruises but nothing worse. Although Elizabeth noticed someone missing.

"Where is Bilbo?" She yells over the rain.

Everyone looks around for the missing hobbit until he reaches the eyes of a dwarf.

"There he is!" Bilbo was stranded on the ledge not able to get up. Thorin went down to catch him and he succeeded bu then was stuck himself after grabbing a lose edge. Dwarf after dwarf went to save their leader and when they finally got him up he was furious. He went up to Bilbo just to yell at him.

"I thought we had lost our burglar." Bofur spoke first.

"He's been lost ever since he left home.He should never have come.He has no place amongst us."Bilbo looked down as Thorin spoke with bitter harsh words.

After a while they found a cave. They went inside nd dropped their bags. The dwarves were saying something about caves and being unoccupied but the girls could care less. They set their bed rolls next to each other and lied down. Gloria held Elizabeth close to her chest and relaxed immediately.

"Get some sleep Elizabeth. I will keep watch over us." Gloria said.

Elizabeth nodded at this and fell asleep within minutes. Even though Gloria promised to stay awake she too fell into a deep sleep. She used her powers to keep them warm under the blankets.

They both dreamed of their ancestors that night. Elizabeth dreamed of life and earth while Gloria dreamt of fire and destruction. It was more of a nightmare for Gloria. None the less they stayed asleep not knowing what the should expect next.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up! Wake up!" Those were the first words that the girls awoke to.

They awoke to screaming and then they fell. They fell down a tunnel that made them dizzy and sick to the stomach. At this point they were wide awake and on their feet. In coming were dozens of goblins. Elizabeth had read about them and had seen them in fairy tale books but they were uglier in real life. They grabbed the dwarves and girls.

Bilbo was no where I sight when they were dragged through multiple tunnels until they were infront of a huge goblin. They presumed it was the king.

"Who would so bold as to come into my kingdom armed. Spies, thieves, assassins?" He spoke.

"Dwarves your malevolence." A smaller goblin spoke.

"And two girls!" Spoke another as the girls were pushed infront of the group.

The goblin king smirked at this and many of the dwarves tried to get to the girls and protect them but it was useless. Two goblins held each girl to make sure they didn't get away. The goblin king stood up from his throne and onto stairs made if goblins. 

"Girls? Why, they are only Children at that. What could you two be doing down here." He spoke tI them as if they were babies but neither girl spoke.

"They are family! They came with us to visit our home. They haven't seen us in awhile. Please they dont mean any harm." Bofur pleaded and the dwarves murmured a agreement.

"Oh but we wanna have fun with them." Spoke the king while the goblins holding the girls copped a feel here and there.

The king got awfullyclose to the girls face and spoke again. " I know your dwarf friends are lying. You might as well tell me the truth." He faced towards Elizabeth and smiled. "You'll tell me right?" He asked but Elizabeth backed away.

"Fine if we cant make her talk we will make her squawk. Bring out the whip and club." He demanded and the goblins went wild. One small goblin brought out a club with spikes in it and a whip with sharp barbs on it. He headed towards Elizabeth who was on the verge of tears. The goblin threw the club to the side and held the whip back.

"Hey ugly! Yeah you with the whip!" Gloria yelled which got the attention of the goblin who walked over to her. "You know I thought my sister was the ugliest creature on earth until I saw you." She smirked.

The goblin lashed his whip on her and hit her right across the chest. She bit her lip to silence a scream and the goblin went behind her. She continued her taunts.

"Maybe the only thing uglier then you would be your king" at this Elizabeth knew what she was doing. She was playing for time. She earned two lashes for that remark. Even through that she continued "but whats worse is the stench of you monsters."

Lash after lash she took every hit with dignity. The back of her shirt was torn with the marks of where the whip hit. Suddenly the king spoke up.

"I am growing tired of this! Finish her off!" He commanded.

The goblin threw the whip aside and went to get the club he had earlier. He was going to kill her and Elizabeth knew it.

"Any last words child?" He spoke in a gruesome voice. Gloria looked down still trying to buy Elizabeth some time.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled and threw the distracted goblins off her. She raised her hands and sent the goblin flying on a piece of rock. Everyone was quiet for a moment while Elizabeth went over to her bag that she had brought along. She picked it up quietly and went over to Gloria and helped her up.

"Dont just stand there! Kill them!" The goblin king commanded.

As the goblins ran towards the girls Gloria and Elizabeth drew their swords. Elizabeth's sword had a bright green aura around while Gloria's was red. Gloria sent a fire ball across to the goblins that were running towards them. She turned around and grabbed Elizabeth and started flying upwards. Fire was coming out of her feet so they could levitate. They fought with all their might while the stunned dwarves didn't believe their own eyes.

The girls killed goblin after goblin with no problem but then a blinding white light came to their eyes. They fell back to the ground. When the light faded they saw Gandalf who simply said one thing.

"Take up arms! Fight. Fight!" Gandalf demanded.

This put the dwarves out of a trance they were in and on instinct their weapons were up. They fought the goblins off and the girls helped. They went through the tunnels full of goblins and fought everyone. Gloria and Elizabeth were exhausted by all the fighting but they continued on. They went through a bridge and the goblin king jumped infront of them.

"You thought you could escape me wizard? What are you going to do now?" The king snarled at him. Gandalf drew his sword back and cut right through his stomach.

The king fell and they thought they were safe but the bridge couldn't handle the weight. It collapsed and started falling down. The girls held onto the sides when it landed. They were the first to get off when it landed and just in time because the goblin king had fallen onto the dwarves.

"Theres to many we cant fight them!" Gloria yelled

"Only one thing will save us, daylight!Come on! Here! On your feet." Gandalf ushered the dwarves.

After running for what seemed like forever they reached a cave exit. Elizabeth had never been so happy to see the sun. They kept running until they reached a clearing. Everyone took a moment to rest and catch their breath. Thorin spoke suddenly, startling the girls.

"Why didn't you tell us you have powers?" Thorin said.

"We wanted to tell Gandalf first to see if this is what he meant." Elizabeth explained.

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf interrupted.

The dwarves started looking around and blaming each other about how he saw Bilbo last. At last Thorin spoke.

"I'll tell you what happened.Master Baggins saw his chanceand he took it.He has thought of nothingbut his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door.We will not be seeing our Hobbit again.He is long gone." He spoke lowly of Bilbo until out of nowhere the hobbit emerged.

"No he isn't." He simply stated.

" Bilbo Baggins I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said happily.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Elizabeth asked.

"How indeed" with this Bilbo just laughed nervously and slipped something into his pocket.

"Well what does it matter. He is back." Gandalf said contentedly.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin questioned.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said his speech.

Everyone was happy with the situation until they heard a howl. A very familiar howl. A warg howl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes in every chapter my computer is broken so im using Mobile

Why were they always running? This questions pondered Gloria's mind for a while until she heard the vicious snarls of the wargs behind them. Why did these monsters hate them? That was another question she asked herself, but she couldn't find the answer this time.

As like the first time they were running for their lives, Gloria's hand was in Elizabeth's. She promised that she wouldn't lose her this time. She just couldn't.

"In the trees!" Gandalf yelled infront of them.

Instead of Gloria rocketing the both of them into the tree Elizabeth grabbed hold of Gloria and shot them onto if the tree. This probably wasn't one of her best ideas for Gloria didn't know what happened when a giant rock emerged from the ground and flung them to the tree.

They were on top of the tree looking down at the savage creatures below. Everyone looked safe even Bilbo, who had almost got caught by a warg when he tried to get his sword out of the top of a wargs head, was in a tree.

The orcs spoke in a harsh tongue. They yelled curses, telling by the tone of their voice, at the dwarves. The wargs were jumping up the trees and clawing at them.

A sudden jerk backwards caught the girls attention. They looked down and say that the warg where pushing the trees down. 

"When I say jump, jump!" She commanded Elizabeth a bit harsher than normal. She didn't mean to be harsh but when your on top of a tree knowing it will fall down any minute you are a little on edge.

They steadied themselves on the titled branches holding onto one another.

"Jump!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

When they landed they had only a moment to catch their breath. The tree the had landed on was tilting.

Without any warning, Gloria scooped Elizabeth into her arms. She jumped to the next tree with ease. Elizabeth was awfully light at the moment but she didn't complain. Nor did Elizabeth complain even though she was being carried like a infant.

Tree after tree fell but she didn't stop. She jumped out of each tree with enough strength to carry them to the next. They soon found themselves at the last tree and as fate would have it, they were ay the cliff. Gloria sat on a branch and laid Elizabeth next to her. She held Elizabeth's hand trying to think of a plan when the tree tilted.

The girls held onto one another and waited for the worst. When the tree was tilted just enough to be a slope they heard Gandalf yell.

"Catch!" He yelled and threw several pine cones. Some where even on fire.

Gloria caught on and decided to light some wood on fire. She had been a pitcher at a couple of baseball games back at home so this should be easy.

The dwarves threw pine cones and the girls threw chunks of wood. Fire surrounded the wargs and they backed off, afraid of the flames. The girls and company rejoiced for a short moment until the tree fell. It fell down flat barley holding onto the roots that connected it to the ground.

They all staggered in the limbs that they held onto. They looked around to make sure everyone was alright. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the face off. Thorin Oakenshield was looking straight into the eyes of Azog who had his sword drawn.

Thorin gathered himself and stood tall. He drew his sword and ran off the tree. On his way he grabbed his signature oaken shield. He ran towards the ugly pale orc ready for battle.

Gloria felt something bury into her side. She tore her eyes off the intense battle and looked at the frightened girl next to her. Elizabeth wasn't one to share emotions despite her appearance. No matter if she was in pain or grief. She always held her cool. That was until the small girl looked up into the taller ones eyes and whispered something she never thought she would hear.

"Im scared" she mutters through watery eyes.

She buries her head back into the side of Gloria and started to silently cry. This was all it took for Gloria. Elizabeth is crying. Her Elizabeth s crying. Her Elizabeth is scared.

She looks at the ongoing battle thats going on. She sees Bilbo running sword drawn towards the orc that is going to decapitate Thorin. Slowly, almost dreamlike, she stood. Elizabeth looked up in awe at Gloria wondering what see was doing. Gloria leaned down and kissed Elizabeth on the head and continued down the tree. She jumped off the tree just like that. No care in the world. 

Elizabeth cried out her name like a life line. She was quick to shut up when Gloria emerged in a completely different form. She was flying but there was no jets out of her shoes. She had raven black wings almost an bluish purple. Gloria had pitch black eyes. A black void.

Elizabeth tried to move but to no avail. In fact none of the dwarves could move. It was like an invisible force was pushing them down. Gloria hovered over Bilbo who was cornered by a warg. He was protecting Thorin. With a swipe of her hand, Gloria killed the warg. Spears were thrown at her but were destroyed on contact.

Elizabeth saw the rage in Gloria's eyes. Gloria was killing the orcs and warg one by one. With fire and with pure power. Elizabeth was mesmerized by the way that Gloria was that she didn't hear the eagles. The eagles picked up most of the dwarves and dropped them on the backs of others. Thorin was picked up gently but Bilbo was terrified.

When an eagle came for Elizabeth she was shocked but none the less she screamed. This ticked Gloria off. Especially since the eagle dropped Elizabeth. In an instant Gloria was flying next to the eagles. When she found Elizabeth she landed on the eagles back. Her wings disappeared and her eyes turned back to her normal color. She fell to her knees and laid on the eagle.

Elizabeth went over and dragged her to the center of the eagles back.

"Gloria? Gloria wake up. We are safe." She tried shaking her awake but to no avail.

The ride on the eagle was a boring ride since Gloria was unconscious. Elizabeth looked at the sights below. She felt like a giant when she is this high up. When they land on the edge of the rock they eagles take off. The dwarves all gathered around their leader who was also unconscious. Elizabeth got her bag and used it as a pillow for Gloria.

Elizabeth went over to the group and gathered around a waking Thorin.

"The Halfling?" He demanded

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf stated as Thorin stood up.

"You!" He glared at Bilbo. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" He punctuated each question. " I have never been so wrong in all my life." He said and pulled Bilbo into a strong hug. "But im sorry I doubted you." He added.

After the hug ended Bilbo looked at Thorin and spoke.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Everyone laughed at the slight joke.

Elizabeth let the company have their moment and went back over to Gloria. She got on her knees and looked at the damage that the goblins inflicted on her. She felt a cringe of guilt build in her. The only reason Gloria has those scars is because she was saving time for Elizabeth. Her shirt was torn at the back and there was blood everywhere.

Elizabeth started to panic. She wasn't a doctor but thats alot of blood. She did the only logical thing she could think of.

"Gandalf! Someone!" She yelled.

The company was surrounding her at an instant upon hearing the cry for help. She stood up and explained.

"She wont wake up! She lost a lot if blood in the caves and hasn't had any attention to her wounds. Shes losing blood quick." Her voice cracked at this and the dwarves all got worried. 

Gandalf went over to the unconscious form while Fili and Kili ushered Elizabeth towards them. Bofur muttered words of comfort to her but it didn't work. Gandalf turned around to face the company with despair on his face.

"We may be to late." He whispered.

The dwarves looked at the ground not wanting to believe what was happening. Elizabeth on the other hand was shocked. This cant happen to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek until she heard a voice.

"Elizabeth dont cry. Im not worth your tears." She stated in a drug state of mind.

Everybody looked at the girl on the ground. Elizabeth ran and dropped to her knees and embraced her in a hug. Gloria returned the hug and petted her hair. Gloria stood up none the less even in pain. Elizabeth was at her side making sure she didn't collapse.

"Gandalf? What happened?" She asked genuinely.

The sun was setting so they decided to make camp their for the night. They set up a fire with what would they could find and started the fire using Gloria's power.

"What do you remember?" Gandalf asked. Everyone was silent. All the dwarves wanted to know what had happened to her.

"I remember a rage inside of me. I was so angry but I dont know at what. It just happened on instinct." She explained.

"Do you remember what you did? Think hard." Gandalf directed.

"I think I remember. I saw black. I saw rage In pure form. I....was......a monster. I killed all those orcs like they were mere bugs. I didn't take any damage from their weapons. I...what happened to me?" She asked slightly panicked as she recollected her memories.

"You were in your pure form. You and Elizabeth are descendents of great warriors. During war they would have a pure form. A form they used to protect the ones they love most. If they feel that their life is endanger then they lash upon anything in their way." He explained but just left the girl with more questions.

"Why did I see nothing but the dark. Just darkness everywhere?" She asked impatiently.

"Your a descendent of fire. Fire is known throughout time as destruction. When your ancestors of fire used their pure form they would relate it with dark magic. Not that you would use it for evil but thats its origin. What question I have is why didn't Elizabeth pure form show?" He said eyeing Elizabeth. This made Gloria go infront of Elizabeth to hide to glaring eyes.

"Well I mean..well you said we dont turn to our pure form unless the ones we love are in danger or we feel unsafe. I was terrified of course I was but.. I didn't fear for my life because..well.....Gloria was there....and...well...I trust her with my life." She explained blushing the whole time. She could hear the dwarves cooing at this.

Gloria smiled and spoke once again "well thats enough excitement for today im gonna head to bed." She said trying to ignore the smiling faces of Gandalf and the dwarves who were still making cooing noises.

She stood up when a sharp pain hit her back. Elizabeth was up at an instant to help.

"Oh no you dont. We have to get you bandaged up. Im sure you would like Elizabeth's help instead of a mans help" Oin stated grabbing materials from what he had in his pockets and what Gandalf had in his satchel. He handed the supplies to Elizabeth and the girls headed off.

They climbed to the bottom of the rock to dress the wounds. Gloria took her shirt off and Elizabeth gasped. Red scars marked her back up and down.

"God. Im so sorry Gloria." She apologized.

"Hey its not your fault. I would take hits for you any day." She said trying to make Elizabeth feel better.

It was cold at night so they tried to hurry. Elizabeth rubbed ointment on the wounds and bandaged them up the best she could. When they finished up they climbed back up the rock and found a nice spot for them to curl up in. Elizabeth dropped down first for she was tired. Gloria lied next to her and held her. The didn't have a blanket but they had each other. Soon they both feel into a sleep full of dreams of their world. Maybe this world wasnt as bad as it seemed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry still posting on mobile so errors may be common

Gloria slowly woke from a deep sleep. The sun was bright in her eyes and the morning air was crisp. She stretched out her aching muscles that were still sore from yesterday. When she finally got her head straight she noticed Elizabeth wasn't there. She looked around her surroundings slightly panicked to find the young girl. She let herself relax when she found Elizabeth sitting around the fire. 

She was laughing at something Bofur had said. Gloria just loved the way Elizabeth laughed. She would throw her head down to hide it because she thought her laugh was hideous, but to Gloria it was beautiful. 'Did I just call Elizabeth laugh beautiful?' She questioned to herself. Ever since the warg incident she has been thinking about Elizabeth differently. Right before she turned into her pure form she called Elizabeth 'her's' as if she owned Elizabeth.

It wasn't a thing she was ashamed of. Of course she loved Elizabeth! They've know each other since childhood. What is happening to her? Gloria was torn from her thought when a voice called out her name.

"Gloria! Come on get some breakfast." Elizabeth yelled still giggling at whatever Bofur had said.

Gloria stood from her spot and went over to the fire. She sat next to Elizabeth who seemed cheerful. Usually she wasn't a morning person but I guess that has changed. Gloria remembered how Elizabeth wanted to kill her when she woke her so they could go to the forest.

"Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked tying to spark a conversation.

"Yea fine." She replied as she was handed food.

"Bofur her says that we are gonna have to walk since we dont have any horses." Elizabeth explained.

"That wont be any problem." Gloria managed between mouthfuls of food.

"Good just wanted to make sure. When your done with that come meet me at the bottom of the rock. We gotta redress your wounds. The company with meet us later." She said as she parted. She went over to Oin to get the supplies then climbed down the rock.

Gloria finished up her food and went down the rock as well. She was slower than last night due to her body aching everywhere. When she got down there she saw Elizabeth waiting there on a rock. 

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked as Gloria came into her line of vision. Gloria only gave a nod.

Gloria took her shirt off and let Elizabeth take off the old bandages. She flinched when the cold ointment reached her skin but settled down so she woudnt worry Elizabeth. Elizabeth redressed the red scars and let Gloria put her shirt on. Instead of the two girls both going up their only Elizabeth went. Gloria went back to the rock Elizabeth had been sitting on earlier and let her thoughts consume her.

'Elizabeth is coming out of her shell. Thats good I guess. She isn't the scarred little girl that came into this world. When I thought I lost her I was so determined to get her back. I blamed myself because I thought she was dead. Whats happening to me? Why is this happening to me? Gandalf said our pure forms show when our loved ones are indanger. I mean I love her but....'

"Gloria get your butt over here! Come on we're leaving!" Elizabeth said lively.

Gloria stood from her spot and walked along side Elizabeth who went straight to ranting. Gloria would add a 'oh really?' Or a 'no way!' As they walked. She didn't even notice when Elizabeth stopped talking and started talk to Fili and Kili. 

Walking sure passed the time but didn't cover as much distance. The girls knew Thorin was on a time limit but he let the company camp for the night awfully quick. The sun was just setting when they stopped. Gloria went to find a spot for her and Elizabeth to sleep for that night. She found one and put Elizabeth's bag to Mark it for later. She went over to the fire to listen to the story Elizabeth was talking the dwarves.

"Hey Gloria. So anyways he started to lean in for a kiss and I was backed up against the fence. I was small enough ti slip away and so I did but unfortunately he didn't noticed and fell face first into the pigs pen!" She finished her story and the dwarves busted into laughter.

"Poor lad didn't know when to quit!" Shouted Bofur and the dwarves agreed.

"Dont worry about him. I think the pig found its true love that night." She stated and the dwarves went into another round of laughter. Even Thorin and Gandalf shared a chuckle.

They ate supper that night and shared more stories. Gloria was quiet most of the night still in thought but she didn't mind. When supper was over they went to sleep like every other night. Elizabeth slept with Gloria as usual when she asked a quiet question.

"Hey Gloria? Are you okay? You seem a bit off today. You've been awfully quiet today." She asked with genuine concern.

"Yea im fine. No need for you to worry. Ive just been thinking." She explained.

"About what?" She asked.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about. Now go to sleep." she told her and kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth quickly went to sleep but Gloria stayed awake. She just lied their listening to the other girls heartbeat. She went to sleep hours later with questions still swirling her head. She will figure everything out later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning they woke up but with no breakfast or dwarves laughing. The sun had barley come up but the dwarves were lively. Each girl got up to see what the commotion was about when Bilbo came running back into their small camp.

"How close is the pack." PACK? What pack?!' Gloria thought panicked.

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo announced.

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin questioned.

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem." Bilbo warned.

"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf guessed.

"No thats not it." Bilbo tried to explain but Gandalf interrupted.

"Good, what did I tell you? Quite as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf bragged

The dwarves agreed amongst themselves but Bilbo kept trying to explain what the problem was but his voice was drowned amongst the dwarves. Gloria didn't know what was going on until Elizabeth yelled at the dwarves.

"Will you listen! Bilbo is obviously trying to say something but you all wont listen! Shut up for one minute to let Bilbo speak!" She scolded.

The dwarves fell silent to the small girl's wrath. Bilbo muttered a 'thank you' and Elizabeth followed with a 'no problem' then let Bilbo speak.

"I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo managed to get out.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf questioned Bilbo.

"Ye...Yes, but bigger. Much bigger." Bilbo explained and everyone started to stare at Gandalf.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asks. Gandalf doesn't reply and this worries Gloria.

"I say we double back." Bofur suggests.

"We'll be run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin explains.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf states.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin adds.

"Neither. He will either help us or kill us." Gandalf admits and thats when they hear the roar of the beast.

They started there run from this beast. Through the woods and plains they ran. Gloria was gonna grab Elizabeth's hand but Elizabeth beat her to the punch and she was the one who grabbed Gloria's hand. They ran like this until they found a house. Dwarf after dwarf crowded the door making it most impossible to open it.

From the woods a enormous bear emerged from the woods. It was running towards them extremely fast,snarling and growling.

"Quickly inside!" Gandalf ushers them as usual into the house. 

The door closed with ease and they caught their breath. They didn't hear any growls or snarls at the doors so they assumed that the bear was gone.

"What is that!" Ori exclaimed.

"That was our host." Gandalf remarked "his name is Beorn"

"Hell of a host." Gloria remarked trying to get Elizabeth to laugh but there wasn't one.

She looked over to where Elizabeth was but she was gone. She started to panic. She looked around and saw nothing. She wasn't anywhere.

"Elizabeth!" She called out and all the dwarves looked at her.

All the dwarves looked around but Elizabeth was no where insight. They called for her but she didn't answer. Gloria went over to the window and saw her outside. She was standing infront of the large bear who was snarling at her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elizabeth saw the dwarves panicking in the corner of her eye. They were all at the window. Screaming and calling out for her but she didn't care. Right now she was infront of a large bear who would surely kill her but something told her to stay outside when the dwarves ran in.

"Whats your name?" The girl called out to the bear who roared I return.

"I promise I wont hurt you." She stated and held out her hand. This made the company's panic increase. 

To her surprise the bear went silent. It walked up to the welcoming hand and let the girl pet it. A bright light glowed from the bear and it grew. The bear's black hair transformed into rough skin. The bear turned into a man.

The man was twice her height and looked at he in awe. She tilted her head confused of what was happening until the man got down on one knee and bowed. 

"It is an honor to meet an element knight of earth." He stated.

"Rise." The girl stated and he rose.

Together they went inside and they dwarves kept their distance. Everyone stayed a reasonable amount of distance except Gloria. Gloria ran up to Elizabeth and started to yell breaking the silence.

"What the hell were you thinking! You could have been killed!" She spat at Elizabeth.

"I would have been fine." Elizabeth simply stated.

"Its not alright! You could have died. God! Why are you so stupid! You idiot!" She insulted her and Beorn growled making her step back.

"Beorn, its alright. She is frustrated with me. She only cares for my well being." Elizabeth's command made him stop.

"How do you know his name?" Gandalf questioned

"Im not sure. Its like I know him already." Elizabeth admitted.

"Your ancestor was a friend of mine. She was a friend of the earth and all living things. Im the last of my kind but when their were multiple of mine she was a friend of our race. She helped with the earth and when those were in need she would be their. She was a noble woman and im honored to see her descendent carrying on her legacy." Beorn spoke of memories long gone.

Beorn was an wonderful host. He provided food for the company and bed rolls. When everyone was done eating they went to their separate bed rolls and went to sleep. Gloria waited for Elizabeth in her bed roll but to her surprise Elizabeth left to go to her own bed roll. Was it because of the outburst earlier? Well whatever it was, Gloria messed up.


	12. Chapter 12

Gloria woke up alone that morning. Se had a hard time sleeping that night due to the fact Elizabeth wasn't there. She missed the heart beat of Elizabeth when she would finally settle into sleep. She got up slowly trying to forget about yesterday.

Gloria went over to the table where everyone was eating. She sat next to Bofur who gave a good morning nod. She was served breakfast and looked for someone to start a conversation. She decided it was best to be quiet when the door that leads outside opened. Elizabeth emerged from the door to see the dwarves eating breakfast. 

When the girls were back home Elizabeth loved going on morning walks.the kind of walks were the air was crisp and the sun was peaking over the trees. Elizabeth found peace in this and didn't know why. Some mornings Gloria would come with her and enjoy the company.

She walked to the table to see two seats open. One next to Gloria and one next to Beorn. The dwarves felt the tension and went silent when Elizabeth asked to question.

"Beorn, do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked as she stared Gloria down.

"Not a problem with me." Beorn stated to the young girl who walked over to him and sat in the chair.

The rest of breakfast was awkward. No one spoke but the tension between the two girls was thick enough to cut with a knife. Beorn spoke suddenly to break the ice of the company.

"Gandalf, you and your company may stay here for as many days as you need. I will give you supplies when you need to leave." Beorn offered.

"Thank you for your gratitude Beorn." Gandalf thanked but the girls payed them no attention.

Everyone finished breakfast and went on with their day. Some went outside some stayed in but the girls stayed away from each other. Elizabeth went outside to get some fresh air and Gloria went over to a group of dwarves sitting at the table.

The group held Fili, Kili, Bofur, Dwalin, and Balin. They were quiet when Gloria got there but kili asked the question on everyones mind.

"Gloria whats going on between you and Elizabeth?" He asked which earned him a hit from his brother.

"Kili! Dont get into people's business." He scolded.

"No Fili its alright. I actually need someone to talk to. To be honest I dont know whats happening between us." She spoke truthfully.

"The lass looked angry at you the morning. The way she is avoiding you and ignoring you. What did you do." Bofur asked.

"I dont know!" She exclaimed. Everyone fell silent until she spoke up again.

"How do you know when you have fallen in love?" She asked and everyone was shocked. No answer came until Balin spoke up.

"Lass are you saying what I think you are?" He asked with a smirk.

"Balin I dont know what im saying. Ever since we entered Rivendell I felt different about her. When we were running from the wargs she cried and I protected her. I just dont know how I feel." She explained.

"Sounds like love to me!" Dwain laughed.

"Its okay you feel this way. I remember when I first feel in love. She was a gorgeous human but it didn't last long being on the road and all." Fili threw his arm over Gloria and recalled his memories.

"Well I dont know what to do! She wont talk to me and I dont even know what I did." She complained.

"Looks like you need to apologize and fast." Kili said.

"I dont even know if she feels the same way." She added.

"Well you gotta find out. If she loves you she will tell you at the right time." Balin advised.

"I guess your right. Ill ask her to help me with my wounds and ill ask whats wrong." She stated and the dwarves hummed an agreement.

The hours felt slow and tedious that day. Waiting for supper to be over was also long. They ate and they shared stories with one another. The girls were awfully quiet and picked at their food. They listened to the dwarves stories and laughed here and their until Elizabeth asked Beorn a question.

"Beorn, do you have a place somewhere I can bathe?" She asked.

"Yes about a mile behind this house there is a lake. Its getting dark please hurry." He directed.

"Gloria should come with you. It is getting dark and she can provide light." Balin suggested and the dwarves agreed.

"I dont mind. Its no problem for me." Gloria stated. Reluctantly Elizabeth followed Gloria after she had fetched two pairs of clothes for them.

The two girls didn't talk as they searched for the lake. After a mile of walking the lake was there just as Beorn had said. There were rocks to set the clothes on and bushes and trees for privacy. Gloria started to take off her shirt when Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What are you doing!" She screamed.

"Undressing to take a bath. Thats why you brought an extra pair of clothes right?" She questioned.

"Yes but your not bathing next to me!" She yelled.

"We are both girls dont worry about it." She said and continued undressing.

Gloria walked into the water stark naked after lighting some sticks and burying them in the ground. Elizabeth soon followed into the crystal water but stayed her distance. Gloria was already in the deep end of the lake while Elizabeth was in the shallow end. She looked worried for some reason and was frozen in place.

"Come on Elizabeth! You will never get cleaned if you stay there!" Gloria yelled but Elizabeth shaked her head no.

Gloria sighed and went over to Elizabeth who looked away from the naked body.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I cant swim." She spoke barley above a whisper.

Gloria was taken back at this statement. Elizabeth never went swimming with her. Never in the creeks or swimming pools. It hit her that she never even considered that she cant swim. The moment with the pond Elizabeth pushed her out of the way. Was it because if she fell in she couldn't save her friend?

Gloria stared at Elizabeth and picked her up and walked to the deeper part of the water.

"Gloria! Let me down! Im naked! I cant swim! Stop!" She screamed but Gloria just ignored her.

When they finally reached the deep end off the water Gloria dropped Elizabeth in. She was hitting the water trying to swim but clung to Gloria instead. She tried to forget the fact they were naked.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She questioned.

"Is that what this is about! Bring me back to shore!" She demanded.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Gloria asked again and went further into the water.

"Stop! Stop! Okay ill tell you!" She screamed and Gloria stopped. Elizabeth saw that Gloria was waiting for a explanation and she sighed.

"Im angry at you thats why." She explained.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"What did you do? What you did was call me those names! Thats what you did! You have never called me that until yesterday. You called me stupid and an idiot and I took that to heart Gloria!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth im sorry I didn't mean it you have just been acting differently and its affected me." She apologized.

"It sounded like you meant it! What do you mean I've been acting differently!" She exclaimed.

"More brave but I mistook it for stupidity." Gloria explained.

"Do you wonder why! Do you even question why im acting like this. Its for you. Your pure form showed because I was crying. I wasn't brave enough to protect myself so you killed all those orcs. I need to be more brave to protect myself." Elizabeth was crying at this point.

"Listen you dont have to change for me. You stay the way you are. I protect you the way I do because I brought us to this world. I said we should go to the forest and explore and we ended up here. If you die its my fault and I dont want you to change." She said drying the tears from the younger girls face best she could.

They sat in silence for a moment before Elizabeth spoke up.

"It seems for far away doesn't it. Feels like we've been here for ever." She said.

"Sure does." Gloria looked up and saw the stars.

"Look at that view Elizabeth. You would never see that back home." She stated still holding the girl.

"Yea its beautiful." She was starting to relax in the older girl's arms.

"Maybe we were put here for a reason." Gloria suggests but Elizabeth laughs.

"Yea. Being descents of powerful warriors and you getting beaten into oblivion definitely fate." She scoffed.

"My wounds are fine. Dont even need bandages anymore." She explained.

"We should go back its getting late." Elizabeth suggested.

"Okay lets go." She agreed.

Gloria dragged Elizabeth back to the bank and let her go. The girls both got dressed and headed back to Beorn's house. When they entered the house some of the dwarves were asleep. They headed to their bed rolls and Gloria realized that she was once again alone. She lied down and closed her eyes until she felt and smaller body huddle to her. She softly smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around the body and drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait school has been a nightmare  
> Also lots of botfa feels.

They looked into the night sky in awe of the millions of stars. Gloria's hand slides over to Elizabeth's and she looks down confused. They stare at each other for a minute then Gloria leans in. Elizabeth doesn't back away but meets her lips in a passionate kiss. Gloria holds the younger girl's hips in place to prevent her from moving. Elizabeth's arms are wrapped around Gloria and then she pulls her head back. She looks passionately into the elders eyes and whispers.

"Wake up!" 

'That wasn't a whisper!' Was Gloria's first thought when her eyes jerk open. She sees Elizabeth still cuddled into her chest and looking up at her.

"Thorin says we are leaving today. We are heading to Mirkwood." She explains.

"You didn't have to scream to wake me." Gloria complains.

"I didn't think I was screaming. Im sorry." Elizabeth blushes and tries to hide her head.

Gloria smirks and gets up off her bed mat. She bends over to pick up Elizabeth who tries to avoid the grabbing hands of Gloria but fails. She is carried over to the table and then gently lowered into a seat next to Beorn. He looks down at the small girl and lets his eyes scan to Gloria.

"You two have forgiven each other?" He questions.

"Yes we have Beorn, be at ease" she commanded seeing the shape shifter tense as Gloria plops into the seat next to her.

He relaxed at her voice and everyone sat in silence for a moment until he spoke up once more.

"Elizabeth, must you go on this quest?" He asks.

"Im sorry Beorn, I am to stay on this quest until my duty is complete." She explains but he only nods and adds a 'be careful' before standing up to get the horses and ponies ready.

The company talked amongst themselves while they ate their last meal at Beorn's. Gloria was stuck in her thoughts. All she could think of was her dream. She replayed the moment of her kiss with Elizabeth over and over in her head. She has come to realize that she is in fact in love with Elizabeth and has told some of the dwarves. They promised not to tell her but they help Gloria get alone time with Elizabeth at every moment available.

She was torn from her thoughts when the dwarves stood from their seats and headed outside. Elizabeth had her bag slung over her shoulder and headed outside without waiting for Gloria. She headed outside and saw all the dwarves mounting their own horses. She scanned the area until she saw Elizabeth petting a brown horse. She walked towards the horse until she was stopped by Beorn.

"I would like to talk to you about Elizabeth." He stated.

"What is it?" She replies.

"Elizabeth is special to me. She is like a daughter although we have just met. I have a bad feeling about this quest and I want you to protect her. You and the company are heading to Mirkwood which I say is foolish. Mirkwood is corrupted by dark magic which will affect her powers of earth and light. Gandalf shall explain more when you reach the forest edges. Do you understand?" He explained.

Truth be told, she didn't understand. He dropped this load on her unexpectedly. Of course she could protect Elizabeth but what was Mirkwood about. How can dark magic affect her powers. The childhood stories say that light always triumphs over darkness. Is middle earth not that way? 

She and Beorn walk over to Elizabeth. Gloria mounts the horse but Beorn gets down on one knee.

"Take care young knight. Your heart is strong and will show you the way. Please be careful." He grabbed her shoulder but she gave him a hug instead. 

Although he was kneeling, he still towered over the small girl. He accepted her hug and let go of her reluctantly. She turned to get on the horse and then sat infront of Gloria. Gloria put her arms around Elizabeth to reach for the reigns but she could have sworn she heard a content sigh when she made this action but ignored it. She looked towards Gandalf and nodded.

"To Mirkwood." He commanded everyone.

The company rode out for Mirkwood but Elizabeth had the chance for one last look at Beorn. She didnt see a tall man like she expected but instead she saw a bear. She turned around looking toward the east to try to see this forest they would enter.

The ride was long and tedious. Nothing really to do. Elizabeth had brought out her headphones although one they have endured much damage. She listens to music on her geeky little tablet. She fell asleep sometime during the ride but Gloria didnt have the heart to wake her up. When they reach the edge of the forest Elizabeth woke up in shock.

"You okay?" Gloria asks.

"Yea I....I think." She said looking around.

Everyone got of their horses and ponies and started unpacking so they could venture into the woods. Elizabeth walked 5 steps and fell to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Gloria yelled louder than necessary which captured the attention of some of the dwarves. She held her head in her hands and didnt say anything.

"Lass you alright?" Bofur questions. Fili and Kili stood at each of her shoulders and helped her up. 

She stood up for a moment then ran to the nearest and threw up. She stayed there for a couple of seconds before going back to Gloria.

"Sorry got dizzy." She apologized and cleared her throat.

Gandalf came out of the woods and in a hurry.

"Not my horse I need it." He yells.

The dwarves stopped unpacking his horse and let him mount it when Gloria ran to him.

"Gandalf something is wrong with Elizabeth!" She exclaimed.

"Its the forest. It posses a threat to her powers. This forest is evil and full of dark magic. This will.....affect Elizabeth." He says suspiciously.

"What do you mean affect?" She says getting frustrated at his vagueness.

"The deeper you go into Mirkwood the weaker her powers become. Her powers come from light magic and the darkness of Mirkwood will corrupt her powers. You will get stronger however. Your powers of darkness will strengthen but you must not let it corrupt your mind." He explains.

Gloria was about to make a comment about where he is going but she hears a whimper behind her. She turns to see Elizabeth with all the dwarves listening to what Gandalf has just said. They all look at Elizabeth who doesn't want to speak but does anyways.

"Thats why I got sick and dizzy. I have a bad feeling about that place. If I cant protect myself how am I going to get through there!" She expects an answer.

"Hey ill protect you dont worry." Gloria runs over to her and holds her hands.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlooks before the slopes of Erebor." He yells and rides of without another word.

They look at the entrance of the forest and then each other.

"Come on I got you." Gloria says.

They hold hands and slowly walk into the cursed forest.


	14. Chapter 14

Mirkwood would perfectly describe your worst nightmares. You always feel like your being watched or hunted. They would stop when they got tired because they no longer knew if it was morning or night. Elizabeth had it the hardest. She started out fine at the beginning but now she clings to Gloria at every sound that is heard. Somewhere along the line she started seeing things that weren't there. She also started to hear voices of unseen figures. They reached a river with a broken bridge. Gloria walked Elizabeth over to a rock so she can rest and the dwarves started discussing how to get across.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Gloria sees Elizabeth's face in pain.

"Scared." Was the only word she could conjure.

The only comfort Gloria could provide was an arm around the younger girls shoulder but even that didnt help. It was a horrible idea to bring Elizabeth into the forest Gloria kept thinking. She looked exhausted and drained of power. She was torn from her thoughts of Elizabeth when Thorin called for her. She got up and left Elizabeth to go to Thorin. When she reached him he looked over her shoulder to see Elizabeth and then back and her.

"Gloria, do you think Elizabeth is strong enough to build us a bridge?" He asked doubtful.

"I'm not sure but why not ask her yourself?" She responded.

"I dont want her to think im pressuring her to do this and she could hurt herself in the process." He explained.

She nodded to Thorin and went back to Elizabeth. She sat next to her and threw an arm around her shoulder. They sat like that for a moment until Gloria finally spoke.

"Hey Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Im fine." She frowned.

"Do you think your strong enough to build us a bridge?"

Elizabeth didnt say anything for a minute and Gloria thought it was to much to ask.

"Know what, never mind you dont have-" she was cut off mid sentence.

"No I'll do it." She answered.

They got up and headed towards the waiting group of dwarves. When they got there the dwarves looked at Elizabeth who only nodded. She went infront of the group and held up her arms. She tried her hardest to create a bridge but couldn't. Gloria went up to her put a comforting arm on her shoulder and that gave her strength. She tried once more and and path of rocks emerged from the enchanted waters below.

"Good job lass" Bofur yelled out and the dwarves murmured agreements.

"Just go I dont know how long I can hold this." She whimpered.

The dwarves carefully walked down the stone path until all who remanded was Gloria.

"Gloria go!" She exclaimed.

"Not without you!"

"Please I cant hold this forever." She pleaded.

Gloria gave her one last look and then made her way across the bridge. When she reached the end she turned around and called out.

"Come on Elizabeth you can do it." She yelled out.

Elizabeth put her arms down and started to walk over the bridge. The water was enchanted below and she knew it. She was already weak but it seemed with every step she got weaker. She didnt notice but her makeshift bridge was crumbling beneath her.

"Elizabeth watch out!" Gloria warns her but te bridge is falling and there is no stopping it.

Elizabeth looked around and finally realized that she was going to fall in the river and she knows she cant swim. She sees vines next to her and jumps just in time to save herself. She clutches to the vines and yells out.

"Just leave me! I wont make it!" She knew she was weak but not this much. 

She just stays like that waiting for them to leave but they dont instead she feels the vines shake. She looks up and sees Gloria climbing towards her. When she finally reaches Elizabeth she maneuvers her body so Elizabeth can cling to her. Elizabeth shifts herself to climb onto Gloria. It was slow but finally she wraps her legs around Gloria's waist and holds on. Gloria makes her way to the edge of the river and drops of the vines.

"Hey lizzy we're safe." She comforts the younger girl.

She looked up but ducked her head back into Gloria. Gloria held her and continued walking without talking to the dwarves. The dwarves followed the young girl until they stopped in a clearing to sleep for the night. They didnt start a fire that night because everyone was to tired.

In what they assumed was morning they continued to make their way out of the forest. As they walked the dwarves started to lose it. They start to fight with one another and Elizabeth sees Bilbo climb up a tree for some reason. She then feels a tug at her collar of her raggedy red shirt. She turns around to see Gloria and follows her. They are a good distance from the dwarves so they can talk in private.

"Elizabeth we need to leave." She says in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean lets ditch them, lets leave this forest. Forget this quest. We are so much more powerful then them! Lets use it to our advantage!" Elizabeth sees something in Gloria's eyes. Something thats not her.

"We wont find our way out without help." Elizabeth counters.

"We'll burn this place down. The whole forest!" She practically screams.

"Gloria! People will die! The dwarves, the animals, the elves! We cant!"

"Yes we can who cares about a couple of deaths!" She grabs Elizabeth by the shoulders.

Elizabeth sees the evil in her mind. The forest wasn't just gonna affect Elizabeth but Gloria too. She tries to back away but her tight grip wont loosen.

"Stop your scaring me!" She screams.

She starts panicking when Gloria's grip tightens. She finally had enough and punches Gloria square in the nose. Gloria throws her backwards and grabs her own bleeding nose. When she calms down she looks at Elizabeth who is one the ground looking up in awe. 

"Oh Elizabeth im sorry." Elizabeth doesn't reply but she points behind Gloria.

Gloria turns around to see a enormous spider behind her. She runs to Elizabeth and covers her head to protect her. The spiders hisses and then punches the girls with its stinger. They both fall into a druged form and the spider spins them in a cocoon. It drags them away and back int the main web.

It takes a while before Gloria starts feeling like herself but Elizabeth didnt wake up. It was a tight squeeze in the cocoon so she couldn't get a knife out of Elizabeth's bag. Then she started hearing voices. Voices yelling her to kill. Not fight just kill anything in her way. She needs to get out. Get air. She doesn't know what happened but she suddenly feels very hot. She looks around and sees she set the cocoon on fire. All goes well until Elizabeth starts to scream in pain. Gloria stops the fire abruptly but the cocoon already is falling apart. The fall to the ground and so does a couple of dwarves.

Most of the dwarves are already out of the webs and walking about. How'd they get down Gloria wonders. She pushes her thoughts away and checks on Elizabeth. She is burned all over and something isn't right with her ankle. Gloria doesn't know what but she sits Elizabeth up. When Al the dwarves are down more spiders come towards them. All she can do is hold Elizabeth. To her surprise blond elves come and attack the spiders. She thought this was a rescue until the elves surrounded them.

"Do not think I will not kill you dwarf." A blond elf with piercing blue eyes warns to Thorin.

The elves start to search the dwarves with Bilbo nowhere in sight. They completely ignore the girls until a red haired she elf looked at Gloria.

"Legolas! What of the girls!" She yells for him.

He scans the area until she finds Gloria. He walks over towards them and looks at Elizabeth who has fear in her eyes.

"Stand!" He commands.

Gloria helps Elizabeth stand but he doesn't look impressed.

"Stand apart from each other!" He again orders them.

"I cant she will fall." She says but he just stares.

"Please let me carry her! She is sick and wounded! We will obey I promise!" She pleads.

He stares but nods in the end. He signs for them to follow and Gloria picks Elizabeth up. They walk a while in silence until Elizabeth starts to talk.

"Gloria were are we going?"

"Im not sure liz." 

"No talking prisoners!"

So they were prisoners. That explains it. They walk for a long time until they see an entrance. They enter and continue on toward there destination. They walk up a huge curvy branch until they are looking at a throne. The man upon the throne looks like Legolas so Gloria assumes they are family. He only takes a quick scan over the crowd until he sees the girls.

"Bring those two here." He tells his guards.

The guards come forth and usher the girls towards the throne and takes the dwarves away. They all call out for the girls but are their voices are soon to far away to hear. The king stares at them until he speaks.

"Why are you carrying her?" His voice calmly says.

"None of your business!" Gloria yells.

The king says something in a unknown language and the guards come and take Elizabeth out of Gloria's arms.

"I wouldn't use your powers if I was you element knight." The king warns.

The guards take the younger girl to the king and make her stand but she quickly falls.

"If only someone warned you." He states.

"Warned us about what?" Elizabeth weak says.

"Well every time you use your powers you weaken but your friend on the other hand is different. Every time she uses her powers she becomes a bit more dark. Evil will corrupt her if she uses her powers to much but you have already seen her like that haven't you?" He smirks but Elizabeth looks down.

"Why cant you stand?" He questions.

"Something is wrong with my ankle." She simply says.

He nods to a guard who comes and picks Elizabeth up. The other guards escort Gloria out. Well, more like drag her out. Gloria screams for Elizabeth.

"Dont use your powers Gloria! Please for me!" She screams.

"I wont! Elizabeth! Let me go!" Her voice fades and the guard holding Elizabeth brings her to a room. It is dreary but there is a bed and a dresser. He drops her on the bed and leaves. She cant get up but she decides she will sleep. It is probably unwise but she cant resist the lull of sleep. Soon she falls into a deep sleep. She doesn't notice when a woman with sleek black hair enters her room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on mobile. Comments and kudos are welcomed here

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a woman. This woman looked like she wasnt a day over 20. She looked fresh out of high school. It took Elizabeth a moment before she reacted to the strange woman. She reached for her hip to get a weapon but there was none.

"Im not here to hurt you." The woman spoke.

Elizabeth didnt say anything but looked at her suspiciously.

"You slept longer than I expected." She tried to strike conversation.

"Who are you." Elizabeth voice sounded hoarse.

"My name is Keyona and im your nurse." She stated.

She had sleek black hair and brown eyes unlike most elves in Mirkwood who had blond hair and blue eyes. She stared at Elizabeth for a while scanning her every feature. Elizabeth didnt notice at first but when her eyes adjusted to the dark room she saw that Keyona was very beautiful.

"Whats wrong with my ankle?" Elizabeth decided to start talking to this woman.

"You must have taken a bad fall because you dislocated it." She explained and this earned a whimper from Elizabeth.

"Wheres Gloria?" She asked.

"You mean your feisty friend? Yea I had to check on her. She is in the dungeon with your dwarf friends." She got up and fetched some kind of ointment.

"Why didnt she get a room like mine?" She was getting frustrated with the elf.

"Because she's not special like you." This made Elizabeth furious.

"How dare you say that about her! She is special!" She exclaimed.

"Im sorry I did not mean to insult your friend. I mean she is an element knight of fire but you are an element knight of earth. Thranduil says you could help Mirkwood perhaps. Your friend on the other hand cant." She explained and came back with a bottle of ointment and bandages.

"I cant help. I cant even use my powers. Im so tired and weak." She said.

"You dont have to help us inside of Mirkwood. Thranduil says you could join our army. Thats why he sent me. Im the best healer in Mirkwood considering my age." She smiled.

"How old are you?" She dared to ask. The girl couldn't be that young.

"200 years old." She responded.

"How are you not dead!" She said a bit louder than needed.

"Im a elf. We are immortal. We cant die of old age." She said.

"Oh." Was the only word she could manage.

"Yes now strip." She said undoing buttons from Elizabeth shirt.

"What why?!" She said backing away from her.

"You were whimpering in your sleep. You kept turning. I need to check for any external injuries." She didnt stop she got on Elizabeth's bed and continued to undo buttons.

"But you will see me naked!" She countered.

"Why dont you want me to see your body? We are both girls we have the same parts." She asked.

"Well because my body isn't the prettiest." She said.

"Ill be the judge of that." She reaches the last button.

She tries to take off the younger girls pants but Elizabeth said she could do it. When she is in nothing but her under garments. Elizabeth tries to cover herself and avoid Keyona's gazing eyes. Keyona bats Elizabeth's hands away and looks at her. Its obvious she has lost a lot of weight due to the traveling.

"Beautiful." Keyona mutters under her breath but Elizabeth hears it and blushes.

Elizabeth ducks her head but Keyona brings it back up. She picks her chin up and made Elizabeth look into her eyes. Keyona then traced her fingers on the burns all over the younger girls body. The burns went all the way up to her thighs and chest. All of a sudden Keyona got very mad.

"Did she do this to you?" She asked a bit harsh and Elizabeth knew exactly who she spoke of.

"She didnt mean to! It was the forest. It corrupted her. She is my friend she would never hurt me." She tried to protect Gloria's honor.

"Does this look like something a friend does?" She pointed at her marked skin.

Elizabeth looked down quietly. She sees the marks. They hurt everywhere. All she can tell herself is that Gloria didnt mean to. Keyona rubs ointment on Elizabeth's body carefully. She knows Elizabeth doesn't like being this exposed even in the little time they've known each other. She looks up at Elizabeth when she reaches her thighs and Elizabeth nods but turns away. Elizabeth just wants to get this over with so she can put her clothes back on.

"You know I think your body is beautiful." Keyona smirks.

Elizabeth blushes to the tip of her ears and then ducks her head. She hides her smile so Keyona wont know.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" She asks.

"Not trying if you are blushing." She says just making Elizabeth try to curl up into herself.

When she finishes with the bandages and ointment she goes to Elizabeth's ankle. She holds it in a certain position and relocates it.

"Why didnt that hurt?"

"Im the best healer in Mirkwood. I have my tricks." She explains and then winks.

Elizabeth ducks her head but laughs quietly. Keyona gets off the floor and onto the bed with Elizabeth. Maybe this lady isn't that bad. Just maybe. Keyona gives her a pill and she takes it. It was certainly strong because in no time she was falling asleep on Keyona side. She could hear distant ‘goodnight beautiful' and a song in a different language. She assumed she was being sung a lullaby from the elf. She barley feels the kiss on her head later on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gloria was in a living hell. Who knows what they are doing to Elizabeth. She just prays the she is alright. She has been pacing her cell for the past hour and telling the dwarves she cant use her powers. She just didnt know what to do in this prison. Her thoughts were interrupted when the cell door squeaks. She looks toward the door to see the elf that had searched for injures on her earlier.

"I thought you were done checking for wounds."

"Why did you hurt her?" At this Gloria frowned.

"Who?"

"Your friend." Keyona was getting frustrated.

"Is she okay?"

"Thanks to me yes but you hurt her."

"I didnt mean to! Dont just accuse me!" She screamed. She had to stop herself from using her powers. She had promised Elizabeth she wouldn't.

"She is in pain because of you. If you ever hurt her again I will make you pay." She turns to leave but stops at Gloria's voice.

"You cant just threaten me like that im her protector! You dont even know her!" She screams.

"She is important enough to me now and im her new protector." She says and leaves,slamming the door on her way out.

Gloria gets up and runs to the bars of the door and starts screaming.

"Stay away from her bitch! Dont you dare touch her!" She knows its useless.

She stops and goes back to her corner. She tries to calm down and not use her powers. She made a promise for Elizabeth. Only Elizabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth looked around her to figure out where she was. Everything was gray around her. She walked around feeling the walls of ragged rocks. She continued to walk until her feet kicked something. She looked down to see a lifeless dwarf. It was Fili! She wanted scream but nothing came out of her.

The walls around her melted into a new area. She was now on the edge of a cliff, she didn't move from her spot but she watched a red headed elf caress the face of another dead dwarf. It was the elf from before when she was captured and the unfortunate dwarf was Kili.

She didnt get to mourn before the walls once again morphed into a different setting. She was now standing on thin, cracked ice. She had to jump from one place to another to get to land. When she was safe she looked at a sight much like the one before. Bilbo Baggins was holding a dead Thorin Oakenshield. 

For the last time her surroundings changed but she was alone. She felt pain everywhere on her body and she dropped to the ground. She looked at her arms to see the burns Gloria had inflicted on her in the forest. The area she sat in turned black and she felt fear swell up in her. She stood up and looked around to find the source of her fear. When she turned around she saw Gloria in her true form. Her eyes were black and her smile was crooked. She had wings three times her size and was walking closer to Elizabeth. She backed away from her friend in fear.

"What are you scared of? Its me! Why are you afraid? Are you that weak?" Gloria asked in a distorted voice.

Gloria pushed Elizabeth against a wall she couldn't see and drew her weapon. Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face.

"Gloria please! Dont!" but it was to late.

Gloria's sword pierced the skin of Elizabeth's stomach. She could only listen as Gloria taunted her.

Elizabeth awoke from her deep sleep with a scream. She was crying and hyperventilating. It felt so real to her. Before she realized, Keyona was by her side.

"Whats wrong?" She was genuinely worried but Elizabeth only sobbed.

Keyona held Elizabeth for a what felt like an eternity although it was only a few minutes. Elizabeth's tears had dried up but now she just gasped for breathes. Keyona would pet Elizabeth's head and whisper comforting words to her. When Elizabeth finally was able to talk she only spoke above a whisper.

"Im sorry" Elizabeth said.

"Why are you apologizeing?" Keyona asked.

"Im crying over something stupid. It was just a dream." She explained adding a awkward laugh but Keyona didn't laugh.

"Sometimes fiction is scarier than reality." She said "wanna talk about it?" She added.

"Well its just.. my friends were dead and.. I was killed by someone I lov..... trust." She explained.

"It was that 'friend' of yours wasn't it." She asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Come get dressed Thranduil has requested your presence. He wants to talk to you over dinner." She explains.

Keyona got Elizabeth's clothes and placed them infront of her. She left the room and Elizabeth sat there for a moment. The dream felt all to real for her comfort. She got dressed after a minute or so. She patted her tangled hair to look a little presentable. She went to the mirror that hung on the wall to see the gown she was wearing. It was a white gown just like the one in Rivendell. She walked out of the room to be confronted by guards.

"Follow us." One guard said and Elizabeth followed. They went through various hallways until they entered a dinning room. The table was long with Thranduil on one end and a empty chair on the other. The guards left and Elizabeth walked over to the empty seat and sat down. There were all kinds of food infront of her and she was starving. It was mostly fruits and vegetables but Elizabeth didnt mind. She filled her plate and started eating not caring about her manners. After stuffing herself Thranduil spoke.

"Hungry aren't you?" She nodded. 

"If you lived amongst the elves of Mirkwood I promise you would never go hungry." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Im assuming you already know why your here." He questioned.

"Keyona said its so I can help you somehow." Elizabeth answered.

"Yes but she never said how" he paused "I would like for you to join my army."

Elizabeth choked on the food she was eating and had to drink a whole glass of water.

"Im sorry for startling you but I know of the powers of the element knights. I fear for a war in the near future. I would like you to join our army and help us through your true form" he explained.

When he said true form her dream of Gloria surfaced her mind. She remembers the distorted voice and black surroundings. She never wants to see her own true form although its the form of light.

"Im sorry Thranduil..I.. I just cant." She explained and stood up.

"I understand young knight and I respect your choice but I wish you would reconsider." He said lastly. He called his guards in and they walked her back to her room.

Elizabeth waited on her bed with her bag. Thranduil asked her to join his army and she said no so she can leave right? Keyona entered the room and sat next to her.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"Well Thranduil asked me to join and I said no. Thats it so when can I leave." She answered but Keyona looked confused and Elizabeth saw this.

"What's your name? We haven't even introduced yourself properly." she tried changing the topic.

"Its Elizabeth and dont change the subject." Elizabeth commanded her. "When are we leaving."

Keyona rolled the name Elizabeth off her tongue a couple of times before responding.

"Elizabeth your not leaving. Whether or not you said yes you weren't gonna leave." She explained.

"What do you mean?" She screamed.

"Elizabeth dont get excited. Stay calm." She walked towards putting forward a comforting hand but Elizabeth backed away.

"Dont tell me to stay calm! I need to leave!" she yelled.

"Do you not understand? You are never leaving! The dwarves aren't leaving! Your staying here and you cant do anything about it!" She tried explaining.

"Then bring Gloria up here. Im scared and lonely and I need a friend." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I cant bring her here but I can offer companionship." She walked towards Elizabeth trapping her between the bed and her. Elizabeth tilted her head and Keyona cupped her face.

"Anyone with a brain can tell how Gloria feels about you. She told me not to touch you and it was then I knew how she felt towards you." Elizabeth fell onto the bed and kept backing away.

"I dont know what you mean!" 

"Why do you need her when you have me." She got closer and held Elizabeth in place.

Elizabeth wanted to scream but never did. Keyona's face got closer until they heard a scream outside.

"The dwarves have escaped!" Keyona jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

"Think about my offer." She said and then left.

Elizabeth just sat there thinking. Did the dwarves leave without her? What happened. Maybe they couldn't get her. That has to be it. Gloria must be upset.

She got under the covers and curled up. Maybe she can use Keyona to escape. Somehow.


	17. Chapter 17

Sometime after the visit with the nurse, Gloria started hearing voices. The voices just encouraged her to use her powers. She made a promise she couldn't break it know. Or could she? Elizabeth would never know right? Just enough fire to burn down the hinges of the cell door. She'll be fine. Just then she heard a voice.

"Not stuck in here you know." Bilbo said.

Gloria jumped up and towards the cell door. The dwarves were cheering to loudly though.

"Shh there are guards nearby." He discouraged.

He released the dwarves and then Gloria who interrogated him.

"Where is Elizabeth!" She sounded panicked but he looked down.

"I couldn't get to her. She was having dinner with Thranduil and she has been awake with her care taker all night. Who knows if she is awake right now but the door is locked." He explained.

"We have to try!" Gloria yells which earned her a hand cupped over her mouth.

"The guards will hear you be quiet." Thorin scolded removing his hand.

"Im going to find her whether or not you like it." She states and starts running.

The dwarves called after her but didn't chase her. She ran out of the dungeon area and into and small alcove. She stopped and thoughts to herself. How was she going to find Elizabeth? As she thinks the voice comes back. It only says one thing. Pure form. Maybe she could use her powers to help her.

"You halt!" A guard says behind her.

She looks behind her to see a elf with an sword drawn. She starts running aimlessly around the corridors. She ends up exactly where she was when she left her jail cell. Except there were more guards. She stopped on the narrow walkway and turned around to be greeted by more guards.

"Seize her!" One guard infront of her yells.

As they get closer the voice gets louder. It just says use her powers. It wont harm her. Before she knew what she was doing a enormous barrier separated her and the guards. She jumps of the ledge of the walkway and flame jets erupted from her shoes. She hovered over to the opposite side of the dungeon and went down and flight of stairs. She turned around and set a fire to prevent the guards from getting through. As she went downstairs she saw a bunch of dwarves getting into barrels. 

"Lass your back!" Dwalin yelled.

"Get in a barrel!" Bilbo yells and she does as is told.

Gloria jumped into a barrel and tried to catch her breath. Before she knew it her barrel was rolling forward and then into water. Soon after many dwarfs followed. She was infront of all these dwarves and saw a waterfall not to far ahead. She turned around just intime to see Bilbo fall into the water.

"Nice of you to join use mister Baggins." Thorin smirked. "Come on!" He yells and all the dwarves start moving forward. Gloria's barrel gets pushed forward by the dwarves and she is the first to fall off the waterfall. As they go down the river rapids hit their barrels. They steer and maneuver throughout the river until they approach a gate.

"Close the gate!" A elf yells above them. Just as another elf does as commended he is shot through the chest with and arrow. A orc pops over the gate just then.

The dwarves and Gloria pill up against the gate. The dwarves start yelling but Gloria stays quiet. She listens to the screams and battle cries of the orcs and elves. Slowly she puts her hands on the gate and the gate starts to warm up. Slowly the metal turns to a liquid form and collapses. This allows the dwarves to go through. The dwarves cheer as they continue on. 

Gloria curls up in a ball im her barrel and blocks out the outer sounds. She then hears a familiar voice. Elizabeth's voice.

"Why did you break you promise? Why did you leave me? Do you not care about me?" The voice sounds sad.

"I didnt mean to! Im sorry!" Gloria says through tears.

The voices are impossible to ignore. They are louder now. The loudest they have ever been. She is losing herself she knows it. She needs something to keep her sane. She needs Elizabeth. Right then she hears Elizabeth's voice again.

"Sing me something."

And So she does. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

I dont know just how it happen  
I let down my guard  
Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard  
Guess I should have seen it coming  
Caught me by surprise  
Wasn't looking were I was going I fell into your eyes  
You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing breeze  
Before I..I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins.

She took a deep breath trying to control her powers that were overflowing her.

Im addicted to you  
Hooked on your love like a powerful drug  
Cant get enough of!  
Lost in your eyes  
Drowning in blue  
Out of control  
What do I do  
Im addicted to you.

Gloria's eyes shot open when a orc landed on top of her barrel. It didnt take much power to burn the orc off though. She closed her eyes again to see Elizabeth's blue eyes. She paid attention to the curls in her hair and the way she had one dimple when she smiled.

Midnight blows into the window  
Dances round the room  
Got me hypnotized im getting high off the perfume  
I couldn't live without you know oh I know id go insane  
I wouldn't last one night alone baby I couldn't stand the pain  
Im addicted to you hooked on your love  
Like a powerful drug  
Cant get enough of  
Lost in your eyes drowning In blue  
Out of control what do I do

For some reason she felt emphasised on the lyrics out of control. Maybe because she was. She was insane. The voices wont stop but its clear now. The voice is so familiar. Its not a voice of a demon or a monster rather more. It was her voice telling her to do these things.

Im addicted to you

Gloria's barrel hits the shore. She climbs out of the barrel with ease and burns the water off of her. When she gathers with the dwarves they all give their condolences for leaving Elizabeth but promised to get her back. Thorin came up to her and asked if they could talk in private.

"Gloria im sorry about Elizabeth. I brought you both on this journey and I was responsible for you both. Im sorry." Thorin put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Dont worry I'll see her again." She smiled.

Thorin would have replied if not for the fact he was running towards the river. Gloria turned around to see someone threatening Ori with a bow. He said something inaudible but she smirked. Her eyes turned a void black then back Brown. She would see Elizabeth again. Of course she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im shit at updating


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth lied quietly in bed alone in her thoughts. Her mind was running a hundred miles an hour with ideas of how to escape and the consequences of those mistakes. With the forest weakening her and thranduil having just dropped that bomb of a idea in her she couldn't think straight. She was so inticed in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open.

"Elizabeth." Keyona's firm voice spoke but Elizabeth paid no attention to her. This time walking a little closer Keyona repeated the young girls name but to no avail. She finally walked over next to the bed and took a seat and waited for the young girl to respond.

Knowing the elf wasn't going to leave any time soon she sat up and spoke.  
"What do you want?"

"The dwarves are gone...and so is your friend." Adding a voice of disgusting when thinking if Gloria.

"First of all her name is Gloria, and second they are coming back you know. They wouldn't just leave me unless absolutely necessary." She stated as a matter of fact.

There was a moment of silence between the two girls before Keyona once spoke again.

"Did you think of my offer?" It took Elizabeth a second to realize what the 'offer' was then remembering what had taken place before the guards had called out for help.

"Why would you even consider me though? Of any elf why a human? Besides I'm 15! Your like over 100 that's ancient!" She rattled off her brain.

"You are not of this world. Here in middle earth life is short. You find your lover at a young age because you don't know when you'll be gone to fight a war not knowing wether you will live or die." She explained. "Also in not 'ancient'. To the elves I'm what you humans would call a adolescence. If I were human I would be a bit older than you."

Letting silence control the atmosphere once more, Elizabeth had a idea strick her. She stealthily pinched her thigh enough to drive a tear out of her eye.

"I just..don't understand," for effect she held onto Keyona "why would they leave me! Especially Gloria! I thought I could trust her but she leaves me!" Crying into Keyona's shoulder, she felt small circles being rubbed into her back.

"Shhh. Its gonna be okay. You deserve better than what they give you." Keyona pulled away from the hug and looked into Elizabeth's foggy eyes. All Elizabeth could think was 'this better work!' 

Feeling a hand behind her neck pull her in she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss Keyona was providing. She wanted to put on a show by kissing back so she did. Mid kiss she thought how that indeed was her first kiss. Strange really. She didn't see fireworks like the stories always told her it was just a kiss. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand travel up her shirt. Right then she decided to continue the act. With all her force she pinched under her thigh drawing numerous tears from her eyes. Keyona stopped and looked at the younger girl.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Its just..I miss them! I really do! I miss them all the dwarves and Gloria I just wanna see them one last time" she cried.

Keyona stopped for a moment thinking then got up. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes and threw them at Elizabeth.

"Get dressed. Were leaving." Not questioning, Elizabeth got up and dressed. She felt shy with Keyona's eye staring at her the whole time but got dressed none the less. When dressed Keyona got a piece of rope and tied it around Elizabeth a wrists. After making sure they weren't to tight Keyona unlocked the door and lead Elizabeth out the door. They walked what seemed aimlessly with Elizabeth still wondering if her plan had succeded until Keyona stopped. She looked around then whispered to Elizabeth.

"Follow my lead and don't speak unless necessary." They continued to walk until they were stopped by two guards.

"Where do you think your going with the prisoner?" The way he said prisoner made Elizabeth feel bad but did not discourage her." She has been requested by my lord Thranduil."

"If so then why don't we take her?" Waiting for a reply Keyona stayed silent before Elizabeth decided to take things into her own hands.

"Please take me away from her! I wanna go home! I don't like anyone here! I don't wanna be here!" She started screaming and the guards saw how they both didn't want to take care of the child so they went along their own ways.

As the girls walked Keyona whispered a 'good job' before leading her down a stair well. The further they went down the darker it got before they reached a door. Keyona pulled out a key and opened the door which made Elizabeth wince at the sudden sunlight emitting from the door. They stepped outside and Elizabeth was hit with fresh air. She could almost cry if she knew she wasn't escaping right now.

They continued on their way and walked near a swift river. As they walked down the path Elizabeth was freed if her ropes right when her foot struck something. Taken aback she looked at her surroundings noticing bits of arrows and spears in the ground. Keyona got on her knee and examined the arrow bit in the ground for a second.

"Orcs." She whispered.

She got back up and grabbed Elizabeth's hand walking a bit faster. Elizabeth had remebered the orcs from the burning tree incident and when she was caught in the jaws of a warg and she knew she didn't want to encounter one without her powers. Without warning a arrow buzzed by their heads missing by a inch. Following the arrow was three orcs heading towards the young girl and then she elf.

"Run!" Keyona yelled and pulled out dual knives ready to fight the creatures while Elizabeth bolted. She never thought she had ran so fast in her life but she knew she needed to survive. She made the wrong decision of looking back to see 2 of the 3 orcs running towards her and bumped into a broad figure which grabbed her by the neck. Seeing she had bumped into another orc she struggled out of his grasp to no avail. it walked over to the water holding Elizabeth above small waterfall about 30 feet below. He grinned at Elizabeth and let her go.

She could have sworn she heard Keyona tell but that was disrupted by water filling her surroundings. She let herself be swept by the current for a minute before panicking. She couldn't swim. With the waves keeping her under and not being able to swim Elizabeth knew this was her end she wouldn't last. She held onto her glasses hoping to be able to see if she did survive but the current were smart. They pushed her under water with only small gasps if air in between. She tried to float until a rock hit her in her head with the world around her turning black. She felt something grab her hem of her shirt and pick her out of the water and then fainted. 

Hours later she woke up next to a fire not being able to see a thing. She shot up in a panick and looked around for any signs of danger.

"Hey hey don't worry I'm here." The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't see the face. "Here try these." The figure gave her, her glasses and she saw that the figure was actually Keyona.

"Thank the heavens your alright."

"Yea." Elizabeth didn't say much else because before she knew Keyona was kissing her.

"Why did you panic is was just me."

"Well I couldn't see I didn't have my glasses." She explained pointing at her glasses.

"So those things help you see?" Keyona asked.

"Well yea I need them a lot."

"You know..." she hesitated "I could probably fix your vision if you want." She offered.

She thought about it and then answered " maybe one day not now cause I'm really tired but one day." She said with a yawn. She felt bruises everywhere on her body not even bothering to ask what's condition she's in.

Keyona laid Elizabeth down to sleep and curled up behind her holding her to stay warm. Elizabeth didn't mind she needed the comfort but she did miss Gloria. With her near death experience once again she thought of Gloria till she went to a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth and Keyona walked for what felt like forever. They had decided they could take refuge in lake town since mirkwood was obviously no longer a answer.

"Keyona...I'm sorry" Elizabeth stuttered out.

"For what exactly?" Keyona said looking genuinely confused.

"Well you won't be able to go back to your home. You bringing me out of mirkwood could have you charged for treason." Elizabeth explained.

They both stopped at this statement and Elizabeth was afraid she had crossed the line. Keyona turned around a spoke.

"As long as i'm with you everything's fine." She said cupping Elizabeth's face gently then dropped her hand to resume walking.

Elizabeth had felt bad using Keyona to escape but in reality she had no choice. She couldn't stay in mirkwood and be a war weapon for the elves. Although her logic was telling her she did the right thing she somehow felt like she was betraying Keyona. This person had genuine feelings for Elizabeth! She's never been with someone romantically and someone just proclaiming their love for her was, well to say the least, different.

Elizabeth was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that the tall she elf had stopped, causing Elizabeth to run into her.

"We're here." Elizabeth looked up at Keyona's words and saw a mile long bridge. It was connecting to a town in the middle of the lake.

"Do you think the company will be here?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I'm positive."

They resumed walking and Keyona rambled as Elizabeth drifted back to her thoughts of her friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dwarves and Gloria had decided to hitch a ride with a fisherman or whatever he is. All Gloria could think about was how these traitorous dwarves had left Elizabeth with those elves. They were currently staying at the lakemans house with his daughters and son. It was annoying for Gloria to have to deal with all these people at the same time while Elizabeth was stuck in mirkwood. Alone. 

"Lass? Aren't'cha gonna eat? You've barley touched your plate!" Bofur stated being concerned for the young girl.

"Sorry I was just thinking." She gave bofur a fake but convincing smile to reassure the dwarf.

"Don't you worry! We'll get Elizabeth back! Were almost to the mountain! We'll get reinforcements and invade mirkwood if we have to!" Kili shouted and the dwarves joined in with his promises.

"Keep your voices down!" Thorin scolded from across the room which silenced the dwarves so he continued talking to Bilbo.

The dwarves continued eating and respectively put their plates up for the lakemans family. The only reason he was letting the company stay in his home was because they had a "child" in their midst. Gloria rolled out her bedroll saddened by the thought of Elizabeth not being their with her. She layed on the floor trying to brush away the thoughts of Elizabeth but throughout the night they lingered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria felt power flowing through her veins. She had her pure form showing and she new it. She was killing armies of orcs without even trying. She felt as though she was searching for something. She searched her surroundings to see a dead corpse on the ground. Upon further inspection she saw the dead corpse belonged to fili.

She wanted to gasp but her surroundings melted. She saw yet another corpse which was being cradled by a red headed woman. Kili! She tried running to him but her surroundings melted again.

Gloria slipped a bit on the ice before regaining her balance. She saw another dead body. She knew it was thorins. Bilbo was cradling the body trying to cover up thorins wound. She wanted to help but her body was leaving the scene. It was as if she had no control at all!

After a while of walking she saw a small figure in a dead end. The person looked terrified like she had seen a ghost.

"Traitor" she smirked.

Gloria had not said that! It wasn't her! She had no control over the situation. Gloria had gotten closer to the frightened figure only to see that the person was Elizabeth. Gloria's body pulled out a sword from her sheath.

"What are you afraid of me?" The monster inside Gloria sneered to Elizabeth.

"No! No! Stop! Elizabeth!" Gloria had screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria shot up from her bed roll and was hyperventilating.

"Lass calm down! It was just a nightmare!" Bofur had tried calming her.

After a couple of hiccups of breath, Gloria saw that the dwarves were surrounding her with fili and kili comforting her with little remarks. She had to get out.

"I need some fresh air!" Gloria exclaimed feeling like she would faint. The dwarves helped her up and let her leave.

That dream was to real for Gloria. She's had nightmares before but never this vivid. Gloria had... a monster had killed Elizabeth. She hated the thought of her being in danger. She closed her eyes and slid her back down a wall until she was sitting. She needed to clear her thoughts until she heard a soft voice.

"Gloria?"

She knew that voice. She didn't want to open her eyes in case it was in her head but she opened her eyes. Elizabeth was in front of her but all she could see was the small frightened figure from her dream.

With tears forming in her eyes she bolted up and ran to Elizabeth to embrace her in a hug.

"Elizabeth! Oh god Elizabeth!" She held her in a hug she looked up to see no other than the elf from mirkwood. Instead of joy for Elizabeth she felt an anger at the elf. Gloria tightened her hold on Elizabeth which the elf took notice of. They stared at each other until the end of the hug and then Glorias face went back to being soft. Elizabeth knew she had somethings to explain.


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth was sitting in Gloria's lap while Gloria played with the smaller girls curls. They were sitting in the company of the dwarves listening to them apologize and explain why they left. Elizabeth had told everyone one it was alright but the dwarves insisted they make it up to her somehow. Keyona was staring holes into Gloria, envious of the way Elizabeth trusted her.

"And so we're here! It was perfectly fine. I knew you guys wouldn't leave me without a good reason." Elizabeth reassured them.

"The damn elf bastard! He wanted to use ya lass!" Dwalin shot Keyona a glance.

"As a war weapon no less!" Bofur added.

"Everything's alright you guys. As long as Elizabeth is okay." Gloria said squeezing the smaller girl a bit. 

Elizabeth blushed at her statement. Although she was safe she was far from okay. After almost drowning Elizabeth had gotten a bit of a cold but didn't tell anyone. Bilbo,who also suffered from the rivers currents, was sick and Elizabeth didn't want the dwarves worrying about her.

"We should get some rest. We need the energy for our journey. We're almost home." Thorin added.

The dwarves agreed with their fearless leader and headed towards their respective sleeping spots. Elizabeth saw thorin walking towards Bilbo's bed mat but she didn't say anything. 

Elizabeth was enjoying the fact her hair was being played with but she knew she had to move. She had to go to sleep with Keyona. Or Gloria...uh oh.

"Elizabeth? Are you ready to go to bed?" Keyona pointed towards the two bedrolls Bard had provided for the elf and girl. Elizabeth bit her lip knowing Gloria was waiting to see what Elizabeth had to say.

"Uh y-yea just um give me a moment." Elizabeth said. Keyona nodded and headed towards their bedrolls.

"May I speak with you downstairs?" Gloria whispered into Elizabeth's ear causing her to shiver.

Elizabeth got up and went downstairs followed by Gloria. They were careful not to alert any of bards family of their presence.

Elizabeth had told the dwarves about Keyona helping Elizabeth out of mirkwood but not of what Elizabeth had to do. She would have to explain what was going on.

"Elizabeth. Why does the healer elf expect you to sleep next to her." Elizabeth was silent but turned to face Gloria.

"In fact why is she still here? Why hasn't she gone back to mirkwood." Gloria bit into the word mirkwood adding emphasis as she was backing Elizabeth on a wall.

"Keyona is....I'm Keyona's......Keyona thinks I'm her one." Elizabeth stuttered.

"Her one?" 

"Sorta like....a soul mate?" Elizabeth could see Gloria's eyes darken when she said this.

"This isn't bad! I used this to get out of mirkwood! That's why I am here!" Elizabeth tried reassuring Gloria but it didn't work.

"What did you do to get here?" Elizabeth was silent "what did you do!" The sudden harshness in her voice startled Elizabeth.

"We just kissed that's it!" Elizabeth once again reassured the taller girl. This time it was Gloria who was silent.

"Gloria listen its just for tonight I have to keep this up or she may bring me back! Its not like it would be hard!" Gloria just stared at Elizabeth.

"Meleth? Are you down here?" Keyona's voice descended. She walked down a couple of stairs to see the scene of Elizabeth backed against a wall with Gloria towering over her.

"Uh yea. Sorry me and Gloria were just....talking" Elizabeth looked at Gloria with eyes that said I'm sorry.

"Well come a long you need your rest." Keyona suggested.

With a final glance at Gloria, Elizabeth went to Keyona. Keyona put her hand on Elizabeth's back and lead her upstairs will making eye contact with Gloria. All the girls sat in their respective spots to settle down for the night.

The dwarves whispered to each other in a different language. No doubt talking about Elizabeth. She felt as though every eye was on her but the heaviest were Glorias. She felt her friend stare at her and this made her feel...guilty? She wasn't sure but it wasn't a good feeling.

As Elizabeth lied down she felt Keyona curl up behind her. They were cuddling as Gloria watched and she felt horrible every minute of it. She was relieved as one of the dwarves blew out the candles that were giving them light. Maybe she could hide in the darkness from her embarrassment. 

She felt her eyes getting heavier as the minutes went on and she just couldn't resist the temptation of sleep. Even as Elizabeth feel unconscious she felt heavy eyes watching her in the arms of the 'enemy'.


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth woke up alone that morning, much to her surprise. In fact she was alone upstairs save for Bofur who was snoozing away in a corner.

Elizabeth got up and immediately regretted it. Her vision went quickly black them went back to normal. She was getting sicker as the days past without any treatment. After regained herself she headed downstairs hearing a ruckus.

"You dwarves are insane!! You are gonna get caught! You're risking your entire quest just for some weapons!" Keyona was chastising the dwarves.

"I think You have forgotten what we are up against, elf" Thorin spat the last word.

"We won't be facing any dragon if you get caught!!" Keyona spat back.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth spoke out which in turn caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

"We are just discussing matters of the dwarves quest."

"We are discussing nothing. Tonight we will get proper weapons from the armory." Thorin stated closing any argument the elf had. 

Various dwarves split up to their respective spots, probably to pack their backs or get ready for tonight's.....robbery?

"Elizabeth." Thorin's voice cut through the splitting dwarves.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong with Gloria? She seems..not herself." Thorin asked genuinely concerned. Elizabeth froze remembering the events that unfolded last night. In fact, Gloria wasn't acting like herself.

"If she is sick perhaps she should stay with bard." Elizabeth realized she was taking to long to answer.

"No, no she's not sick she's just. Well, I think she doesn't like Keyona that's all." Elizabeth reassured.

"I think I can agree with her on this. Not to judge a element knights actions, but why is Keyona still here." Thorin asked coldly.

"Its not like she can go back to mirkwood. She's probably been banished for helping me escape. Who knows what would happen if she went back." Elizabeth explained.

"Even if she can't go back, she seems....drawn towards you."

Elizabeth looked around to make sure no one was around before responding.

"Thorin? Can I talk to you about something for a moment." Elizabeth said barely above a whisper.

Seeing the sudden seriousness the conversation had taken, Thorin sat down and Elizabeth followed in suit.

"Keyona thinks I'm her one." Elizabeth quickly said.

Elizabeth had never seen Thorin look so suprised but then he just looked angry.

"The elf has no right to put that pressure on you!" Thorin fiercely said.

"I do not understand? What do you mean."

Thorin sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Elves live immortal lives. When they fall in love with mortals they expect them to live with them for eternity. When the mortal dies they become heart broken but eventually will love again. But how could she try to take you away from your one like that. Make you pick between her and your soulate!" Thorin seemed so enraged by the elf.

"What do you mean my soul mate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well aren't you and Gloria soulmates?" Thorin turned his head.

Elizabeth suddenly went very red at this statement. Not with anger but just the thought of her being together with Gloria made the tips of her ears turn red.

"S-soul mates? I think your mistaken! Gloria thinks of me no more than a friend." Elizabeth stuttered.

"You may think that but the way Gloria treats you, its something more then friendship."

"I.....i" Elizabeth couldn't find any words.

"I do hope you will think this conversation over. Speaking of Gloria, she went out a while ago in a spit of rage. You should go find her."

Elizabeth nodded and headed towards the door.

"Do try to steer clear of any guards out their. Although its safer for you out there for you because you are human its a small town. Everyone knows each other. Just try to blend in."

Elizabeth once again nodded and headed out. 

Elizabeth walked around for a good hour getting lost once or twice trying to find her dear friend. She was about to call it quits until she saw a girl with long blond hair sitting on a walkway with her feet touching the water.

Elizabeth sat next to the older girl her feet no where near touching the water.

"We are leaving soon. Keyona is coming along." It sounded more like a statment then a question.

"For what I know yes." Elizabeth said barely above a whisper.

She saw how Gloria grabbed the edge of the walkway tighter. Her knuckles turning white.

"Why do you not like Keyona?" Elizabeth piped up.

Gloria was silent for a moment. Maybe thinking if Elizabeth was serious.

"I don't care what Keyona thinks you are to her. You shouldn't have to be "her one" in fear she will take you back to mirkwood. I don't like the way she treats you, and I'm afraid you are gonna get hurt in the end." Gloria sighed.

Gloria was right. After this journey the girls should be able to go home! Their prophecy would be fulfilled. They saved middle earth or whatever Gandalf wanted them to do.

"It's not just that. You've been acting differently lately. Everyone has been noticing." 

Gloria knew since Elizabeth came clean with her she should come clean with Elizabeth.

"Liz. Promise me you won't be made at me."

"Why?"

"Just promise please."

"Okay I promise I won't get mad at you?"

Gloria took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, I used my powers while escaping mirkwood."

Elizabeth audibly took in a sharp breath at thisn statment. Gloria had her head hanging low.

"I..am not mad. We both did not so good things while escaping mirkwood but Gandalf said.."

"I know. I.....know. I won't succumb to this "darkness" he was raving on about I am better than that." 

Elizabeth felt comforted by these words and put her worries to ease. They would have enjoyed this moment of calm until they heard a voice yell.

"You two! In the name of the master state who you are!" 

As quickly as the man had said it the girls got up and ran.

"Halt! Halt!" The guard ran after them.

Gloria grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran as fast as she could. She turned corners, knocked over things, and pushed people out of the way. Everything had happened so fast that the girls didn't realize they were cornered until there was nowhere else run.

"Stay behind me!" Gloria pushed Elizabeth behind her and grabbed and nearby boat paddle.

Elizabeth wondered why she wasn't using her powers? Was that what was making her change? Using her powers? Ad Gloria attacked two guards a third ran up to Elizabeth and grabbed her arm.

"In the name of the name of the master come with me!" He said pulling the girl towards him.

Elizabeth resisted with all she had and broke free. She had somehow lost her footing and slipped off the walkway holding them up. She suddenly got very cold and realized the situation. She was in a very large body of water and can't swim. She started flailing around trying to keep herself afloat. 

When she thought everything was lost she saw a hand reach into the water. She grabbed it and was pulled up by Gloria who had concern written on her face. Elizabeth held her glasses onto her face and was set onto the walkway. She took in a deep breath and started coughing immediately. Gloria held her tight as she regained her bearings.

"Oh my god your gonna freeze to death out here." Gloria cried wrapping Elizabeth in her jacket.

"What about you? Your gonna get cold." Elizabeth said through chattering teeth. Gloria shrugged Elizabeth's comment and helped her walk back to bards house.

They girls walked for a while until finally reaching the house. They entered and went immediately upstairs.

"Lass! Are you okay?!"

"What happened?"

"Who am I going to have to kill?!"

Gloria continued leading Elizabeth to her destination. 

"Oin! Elizabeth feel in the water! She is freezing!"

"Start the fire place! Get her blankets!" Oin directed then dwarves. Gloria followed persute of Oin and stayed by Elizabeth's side. Keyona tried to get near Elizabeth but none of the dwarves would allow it.

Dori provided Elizabeth with tea and ori gave her a sweater to change into. Fili and kili gave her numerous blankets and Dwalin started a fire. Some of the dwarves where explaining to bard what was going on while others made sure that Keyona couldn't get near Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Thorins voiced.

Elizabeth turned to look at Gloria who was talking with oin and then she turned back to Thorin and nodded sharing a knowing smile. He smiled warmly back at her. He turned and left followed by a hobbit wearing Thorin's furs.

After everyone calmed down and Elizabeth was warmed up the dwarves lined up to leave for the armory. Keyona went with them stealing a glance from Elizabeth every know and then. After the dwarves left it was just Gloria and Elizabeth. Bards family was downstairs probably asleep. For the next hour or so Elizabeth feel in and out of consciousness. She was finally awoken by a commotion outside which made both girls jump up. They looked out the window and saw the dwarves being pushed by guards. The girls sprang into action and ran outside following their fear companions.


	22. Chapter 22

The two girls run to the town square to see that the dwarves have gaurds surronding them. It reminded Elizabeth of when they were in the goblin caves. Her thoughts wouldve wandered futher if it werent for a solid grip on her shoulder. She turned around to see Keyona holding her in place with almost a agressive look on her face. The smaller girl was then pulled away from the elf and into the embrace of Gloria.

"What the hell are you doing" Keyona hissed at Gloria.

"Im protecting my friend. Who knows whats about to happen." Gloria held Elizabeth tighter.

 

Elizabeth didnt have time for this shit quiet frankly so she tried leaving Glorias grip. She didnt get very far. In fact she swayed about a inch before Glorias grip was so tight Elizabeth was sure there would be a mark. 

"listen both of you, we dont have time the dwarves are looking not so good." Elizabeth points out, suprised at the fact that Bilbo has stepped foward to talk to the giant town leader.

"Elizabeth's right, Gloria. We gotta go see whats happening." Keyona points out. 

Reluctantly Gloria lets go of the smaller girl and they start heading towards the middle of the crowd. Keyona's very presence let the crowd split when she was spotted just until they were in the center with the dwarves. The "master" ,as the townfolk call him, looked up from the hobbit and locked eyes with the she-elf.

"Ah! I see you are in affiliations with a elf of Mirkwood! I guess we can indeed trust this dwarf" He says gesturing towards Thorin who sat cold faced.

Before the elf could form a sentence Bard rushed threw the crowd yelling like a mad man of how the dwarves would bring death and destruction. Everything was going fuzzy to Elizabeth and she was very cold. Her hearing was ringing and all she could see was two girls infront of her gaurding her while the bowman was pulled away by gaurds. What was going on why does she feel the urge to be sick? 

Oh she was gonna be sick. The smaller girl ran passed the crowd ringing in her ears and went through alley ways and jumping over small bridges that connected house platforms.

"Elizabeth! Stop! Where are you going?" She could hear the two girls yelling for her but was unable to distinguish which voice was who's. She stopped at the edge of a platform and dry heaved over the water. Nothing came up but she collapsed onto the wood and waited for anything to happen. She was so hot. She just wanted everything to stop.

The two older women came to her and were yelling. A hand came to her head and to her wrist.

"Oh my gods shes burning up!" 

"Well do something damnit!" Elizabeth still couldnt tell whose voice was whose.

She felt herself being picked up and blacked in and out of consciousness. Just as soon as she was carried she was put back down and on something soft. A bed she presumed then she passed out finally.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elizabeth woke up but she could tell she was in another weird acid dream. She stood up and started to walk through the grey world but this time it was different. Something this time was weird. She felt as though she was being followed. She turned around to confront the culprit but no one was there. She continued to move foward to see fimiliar faces in the midst of battle. They were frozen in every which position attack orcs, dodging blows, helping each other. She kept moving and soon stumbled upon Gloria in her true form. It was erie to see her this way. So much power just trapped in one human being. She once again began to move and felt someone was following her. This time when she turned and saw no one she spoke out.

"Who are you!" no response

"What do you want!" still no response

The girl became frantic knowing there was something she could not see following her. Then a voice.

"Oh how far youve come my child."

The hidden voice startled Elizabeth and she ran. As she ran she saw a hooded figure in the corner of her eye. She stopped suddenly like she couldnt control her own body and it brought her backwards towards the figure. Elizabeth started screaming for help trying to get the strength to do something anything.

"There is no need to be afraid child. We are safe here

"Who are you!" Elizabeth screamed. The hooded figure took off its hood and revealed a woman. She had a angelic presence with the face of a goddess. The figure laughed.

"My child you are to nice with your compliments" The woman said as though she knew what Elizabeth was thinking. Elizabeth blushed at the invasion of privacy.

"W-who are you?" The small girl said. The figured once again laughed.

"I am Yavanna. Valar of middle earth. Your world may call me a god" That explains her omnipotent presence.

"Wha-whats happening." The awestruck en girl asked.

"I simply induced you into a dream state. I wish to speak with you my child." She explained putting the young girl down letting her move around freely.

"Stop saying that. Im not a child Ill be a adult in three years." Remembering of her worlds custom.

"Two years actually" the valar spoke

"What do you mean?" 

"your birthday as humans say is next week. By the time you get to Erobor youll be sixteen. As for that friend of yours well her birthday has come and passed."

So Elizabeth will be 16 soon and Gloria is already 17. This adventure has changed the girls in many ways but she didnt think that shed been in this world for that long. She missed her life back at her own world but she couldnt imagine a life without the wacky dwarves.

"I wish to speak with you," the valar continued "because of your role here in middle earth. There was once a great war caused by Morgoth. I couldnt watch this world be slaughtered so I created my own army of soliders. They could harvest to power of earth at their will. In the war most of my faithful soilders parished but they continued to to fight even through the impossible. You are a decedent of one of these warriors."

"Wait how? Im from a completely different world."

"I felt sorrowful for the remaining soliders to lose there friends in that way must have been terrible. So I sent them to your world much in a similar fashion as Gandalf brought you here. They lived there lives over there safe from middle earths troubles. Everything was fine until Morgoth figured out what I had done with my last soliders. Just like I had, he sent his own soliders. One that could wield a dark magic and the destruction force of fire. These were the first element knights."

Elizabeth listened intently to the womens history and gazed up in awe.

"What did they do? Morgoths soliders?"

The woman looked away

"I thought I could save them by putting them in a different world but over decades...Morgoths knights had killed most of mine." The Valar paused "The reason i brought you here is because you are a decedent from the soliders I created and Gloria......Morgoths."

Elizabeth backed away from the Valar not wanting to hear this

"No! Gloria isnt like that! She doesnt use dark magic and she doesnt want to kill me!" The girl backed further away from the Valars ever looming presence.

"What about your visions at night" Elizabeth knows she talking of her dreams "What about them?" She retorts.

"They predict a future that could come to pass. I brought you here to warn you that you cant change the way people were made. Gloria's ancestors were made to kill your ancestors and history can perhaps repeat itself." The woman got down on one knee and was able to see eye level with the girl. The valar looked as if she was going to say something but shook her head and pulled the young girl into a hug. This was all it took for Elizabeth to break down and start crying. 

"You can still save her my child. I believe you have all the strength you need. I will be with you small knight. Good night" with those words the world around her vaporized and she fell into a deep sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Great she was crying in her sleep. Gloria paced the room wishing the elf would hurry with wet rags. When the elf did come back the room stayed in silence neither woman willing to break it. All their concern was held in Elizabeth. After hours of now avail the two women decide to sleep next to Elizabeth not coming to a comprimise of who would sleep on the floor. The next day came and passed like nothing until dusk finally arrived and two small eyes fluttered open. The older women dropped anything they were doing and ran to the girl giving her water and helping her sit up. That was the best sleep she has had in forever.

"oh my valars your awake finally." The she elf immediately placed a kiss on Elizabeths temple which angered Gloria to no ends. 

"Thank god Elizabeth you got me worried about you for nothing." the older girl pulled Elizabeth into a tight embrace which she immediately relaxed into almost sinking down into the bed as well.

After about half a hour of catching up Elizabeths fever was evident again so Keyona spoke up.

"Gloria I think you should leave I need to do some important medical check up on Elizabeth to check for any internal bleeding."

The older girl looked absolutely appalled at the fact this elf asked her to leave her friend.

"Bull shit im staying where ever Elizabeth stays."

Elizabeth saw a fight just waiting to happen and decided to intervine.

"Gloria ill be alright its just for a moment ill be out in a jiffy." She flashed her "cant say no to" smile that gets Gloria every time

The taller girl turned around to leave then paused for a beat turned back around a planted a firm kiss on Elizabeths cheek getting her to blush then left. The she elf stared at the door moments after it closed.

"I wish you wouldnt trust someone so violent Elizabeth" The elf stood to pour Elizabeth some already made tea and served it to Elizabeth.

"Im sure she thinks the same of you." Elizabeth responds sipping at the still hot tea. 

Keyona looked worried before she spoke she took in a deep breath. 

"Elizabeth....I think we should go back to Mirkwood."

The young girl gagged on her tea and had a coughing fit.

"Are you out of your damn mind! Youll be killed and ill be used in a war i have no place in."

"But maybe you do have a place in it. You could help my people you could save lives that dont need to be lost. Think about it youd be a hero." The she elf kept getting closer and closer to Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt her face tingling like when you cry to much but she hadnt been crying she had been fine. 

"Youd get executed for sneaking me out!"

"We can make up a story. He will reward me if I am to bring you back. Elizabeth you must!"

The young girl felt her legs falling asleep and tried to get up but the elf held her down. 

"Keyona...im sorry about your people i really am but I cant go back I refuse."

The elf looked down then back and then back to Elizabeth and before she knew what was happening lips meet hers and then they were kissing passionetly. Elizabeth pulled back and fell back onto the bed like she couldnt move her body. 

"Then im sorry for whats about to happen my love." with that and one final kiss the young girl fell into another unconscious state.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are accepted here I wont mind. Also a friend is helping me write this


End file.
